Whose Idea Was This?
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: A new mutant shows up at the doors of the Xavier Institute. His... unique personality leads to some very entertaining interactions with the other mutants. A series of one shots, all tied together by one OC. T for possible violence. I'll write some pairings if people ask for them, but otherwise there won't be any.
1. Boring Mandatory Intro Chapter

This is basically going to be a series of one-shots. The only reason I have them all compiled together in this story is because a lot of them (though maybe not all of them) will contain my OC. The first chapter is how he got to the mansion, and everything after are one-shots. Because this is an introductory chapter, it's going to suck compared to the rest, so sorry about that.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would have money and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Since I have no money and am writing fanfiction, I am forced to conclude that I own nothing save for my own OC and the concepts (at least, I think I own the concepts, and I sure hope I own my OC).

Will Alister didn't have much. He was young, only eighteen years old, and had no money. He barely had any clothes. He owned three t-shirts and two pairs of torn jeans, along with a single pair of underwear and three socks. He also technically had a pair of shoes, though four halves of a shoe didn't do him much good. His lack of possessions was due to his being kicked out of the orphanage he had lived in until he was twelve. Once he turned twelve, strange things began happening. He would randomly grow spikes, or burst into flames. Once, he even phased through his bed and into the basement. He also kept sensing others, even though he could never see them, and for some reason knew that what he was doing, they could do, too.

After those signs, the cruel woman who ran the orphanage kicked him out, calling him a "filthy mutant scum." Will had to live on the streets, stealing to survive, and he had to avoid others because he never knew when he would randomly do something.

Over time, Will learned to control his "powers." He learned of something called an X gene, and that mutants had them. He figured he was one of the mutants, and that meant he had some kind of cool power. Will struggled to learn and master his power, but the need to fight to survive had made him strong. Eventually, he learned how to control his power. He was able to identify other mutants in a specific radius, which at the time he mastered his power was five miles, though the radius grew, and access their powers.

Will lived for another two years after having mastered his power on the streets. While on the streets, Will heard about some kind of mutant academy, run by someone called Charles Xavier. Will decided to check it out, hoping that the other mutants would accept him. That's how Will had wound up outside of the massive mansion, hoping someone would notice him and let him in.

Will was waiting for quite a while. He was outside the massive gate that led to a rather large grounds area, with the mansion a little ways in the distance. He figured that, due to the distance, no one had seen him yet. He could sense quite a few mutants inside, and half considered borrowing one of their powers to make himself known. There were two telepaths in there, so Will had a feeling that he could get someone's attention. He also sensed a phaser, and thought about borrowing that power so he could just walk in. There was also a teleporter, and Will thought about borrowing that power and just teleporting in. Actually, on second thought, teleporting or phasing into the mansion may not be the best idea. Will had no idea what security systems the massive building had, and he wasn't too sure he wanted to find out, just in case it had something really nasty.

Will looked around, looking for some kind of buzzer or doorbell or something. He'd even settle for a giant bell. Will couldn't find anything, but he saw a red car driving down the long driveway, towards the gate. The gate started to open, and Will jumped back to avoid getting hit by the car. The car sped past him, but not so quickly that Will didn't see a girl with brown hair and a boy with sunglasses in the car. The girl was driving, and looked absolutely thrilled. The boy, on the other hand, had a look of pure terror on his face. The two drove off, leaving Will behind. The gate, however, was open.

Will looked down the road, towards the mansion. Maybe he would be okay if he walked down to the mansion? The gate was open, it was almost like an open invitation. Besides, as far as Will was concerned, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He walked down the road towards the large mansion.

Will hadn't gone far when he sense a couple of mutants heading his direction. There were two, one who had ice powers and another who could change into a wolf. The ice mutant stopped, but the wolf mutant kept coming towards him. Will thought about hiding, but decided against it. After all, he was trying to join these people, not steal from them.

A red Frisbee landed at Will's feet. Will looked down at it, puzzled, until a small, red haired girl ran out of some bushes. The second she saw him she froze. Will reached down and picked up the Frisbee. He held it out to her.

The girl turned around and ran away. Will dropped the Frisbee, puzzled. He was about to go after her, hoping she could help him, when he heard someone say "Hello."

Will frantically turned around, trying to identify the voice. It sounded so close, but he couldn't figure out where. There were no mutants within fifty feet of him, so it must have been a normal human talking. "Do not be alarmed," the voice said. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I own this academy."

"Where are you?" Will asked, still looking around.

"I am inside the mansion. I am speaking to you with my mind," Charles Xavier said. Will then realized that the voice had been coming from inside his head. That explained why he couldn't find anyone.

"What do you want from me?" Will asked, worried he was about to get busted for trespassing or something.

"I am curious to know why you have come here," Xavier said.

"I heard this place was safe for mutants. I really need somewhere to stay, so I was hoping that..."

"You were hoping that you could stay with us, right?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," Will said, because he doubted Xavier would know if he nodded his head.

"Very well," Xavier said. "You are welcome to join us, if you wish." Xavier was silent for a while, then he said "The girl you met earlier, her name is Rahne Sinclair, will bring you to me, where we can have this discussion face to face."

A few minutes later the girl from before came out of the bushes. She looked at him and turned around, walking towards the mansion. Will jogged a little to catch up with her and followed her. She said nothing to Will. Will wasn't really sure how to start a conversation, on the streets he never needed to, the only conversations he ever had were either with shop owners accusing him of stealing their stuff and cops accusing him of stealing something. Will didn't like the awkward silence, though, so he thought he'd give an attempt at started a conversation. "So, the professor tells me your name is Rahne," Will said, desperately hoping that somehow that comment will magically turn into a conversation. Or just Rahne talking while he listened. That's work too.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Rahne only nodded her head. She didn't say anything. Will gave up trying to start a conversation; he had no idea what he was doing. Rahne led him into the mansion, which was lavishly decorated inside with all sorts of expensive looking furniture. He could really make a profit if he- no, no, he couldn't think about theft. Not anymore, he wanted to be done with that life. It sucked, and got him in serious trouble. And it was never worth it. The crimes never paid off.

Rahne led him upstairs to a door. The door was of a simple design. "The professor's in there," Rahne said. She spoke with a Scottish accent, or was it Irish? Will had trouble telling the two apart. She had red hair, so maybe she was Irish. Irish people had red hair, right? Or was that just a stereotype? Maybe it was completely wrong, Will didn't know.

Anyway, Rahne walked off, so Will was left alone. Will opened the door and saw an older, bald man sitting in a wheelchair. The man smiled at him and gestured for Will to come in. Will did, and was offered a seat in a plush armchair. Will cautiously sat down. He had never before sat in anything even kind of as comfortable as that armchair. "I trust Rahne was helpful?" the man asked.

"Are you Charles Xavier?" Will asked abruptly.

"Yes," the man said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten that, though we spoke, you still hadn't seen me."

Will said nothing in response. Xavier seemed to be waiting for Will to say something, though, so Will eventually said "I hope I don't come off as rude, but I'm not good with, well, people." Will figured excusing himself for possibly coming off as rude was something good he could say.

"No need to worry," Xavier said. "In time I'm sure you'll get better at interacting with others. Do you know what this place is?"

"It's a safe place for mutants, right?" Will asked.

"Well, yes, but it's also a school," Xavier said. "Here we teach young mutants how to control their powers and use them for the greater good. If you're interested, I can help you master your gifts."

Will shook his head. "I think I've got a pretty good grasp on my powers already. I honestly just want somewhere safe to sleep, other than a box under a bridge."

"You were homeless before?" Xavier asked.

Will nodded. "And orphaned. My parents died when I was three years old. I was shipped off to a horrible orphanage, where I lived until I was twelve. I discovered my powers there, got kicked out, and have been living on the streets since then."

"That sounds awful," Xavier said. "Nevertheless, even our more experienced students here receive training, even though they have excellent control over their powers."

"Good for them," Will replied. "But I really just want somewhere where I don't have to steal to live."

Xavier sighed. "Very well, if that is what you wish. But, before I have someone show you to your room, what are your powers?"

"I can detect other mutants in a... 5.3674 mile radius," Will said.

"That's remarkably specific," Xavier said.

Will shrugged. "When I first got my power, I could only detect in a two mile radius," he said. "I can also tap into those mutants' powers and use them for myself, though I can only get five powers at a time for now."

Xavier's eyebrows shot up. "That's incredible! You can copy five other mutants' powers?"

Will squirmed, a little uneasy about how intrigued Xavier was about his powers. "Well, I can go up to five, but they're not nearly as powerful as the original. More powers makes them weaker, and even with only one power I can only get about eighty percent without taking in some of their personality."

"You can take their personality as well," Xavier asked, very interested.

"Well, yeah, kind of. If I try to go above eighty percent then some of the other mutant's personality will replace mine, with my personality and character traits being completely overridden at one hundred percent," Will replied.

"So, you in essence could become a virtual clone of another mutant?" Xavier asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Will replied. "Though if I do go one hundred percent, I can't get any other powers from anyone, and I won't go back to being me until I release the other mutant's power."

"Still, that's an extraordinary gift," Xavier said. "How does that work with the more physical mutations?"

"What do you mean? Like green hair or blue skin?" Will asked.

"Yes," Xavier replied.

"Um, if the power is turning your hair green I can do that, but if the green hair is always like that, then I can't copy it. I could copy that Rahne girl's power and change into a wolf, but if she has really hairy legs because of her mutation then I can't copy that," Will replied.

Xavier nodded and glanced at a nearby clock. "Oh, dear, it seems I've kept you longer than I meant to. Forgive me. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. You will be sharing a room with Kurt Wagner. His room is down the hall, third door to the left. Right now there is only a single bed, but we shall fix that as soon as we can."

"Don't worry too much about it," Will said. "I'm used to sleeping outside in a box. I can handle the floor, easy."

"Still, we will get you a bed as soon as we can," Xavier said. "You are welcome to head down there now. I will tell all the others about your arrival and your powers to save you the trouble."

Will nodded and headed off towards this Kurt guy's room. If the floor in the bedroom was as soft as the carpet he was walking on was, he would have no trouble sleeping.

Author's Note:

If anyone has any questions about Will or his powers, leave a review or PM me and I will either PM you back or address it in a later chapter (which, again, will be a one shot).


	2. That's My Bacon!

Some of these one shots will kind of go together, and the first few will be Will getting used to the mansion and all the others, but there is no actual plot to this story. Just making sure that's well known. Oh, one more thing, I have no idea how to write accents, so use your imaginations to imagine Kurt, Rogue, and Rahne's accents please. Sorry for any inconveniences and/or used effort this causes.

Chapter 2: That's My Bacon!

Will woke up early. The clock said 5:24. The previous day had been exhausting; Will had been bombarded with questions from the other kids, despite the professor having told them about him. Will had to retreat to Kurt's room at about eight to escape everyone. Well, everyone except that Rahne girl. She stood off on her own while everyone else assaulted Will with questions.

Will got up, careful not to wake his roommate, which wasn't that difficult, and went downstairs. The professor had told Will that he was welcome to any food in the mansion, as long as he left enough for the others. Will didn't think that's be too much of a problem; he had gone without food enough times. Will quietly made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. As far as breakfast went, there were eggs and some kind of bacon, though the bacon seemed a bit meatier than most bacon. Will decided to fry a couple of eggs and cook some bacon. Will learned how to cook out of necessity; he had often broken in to people's houses and stayed there while the owners were away on vacation. He taught himself how to cook so he could eat.

Will made the eggs first. He believed in preserving as much food as possible, so Will never cooked more than one thing at a time. He cooked the eggs and ate them before starting on the bacon. The scent of scrambled egg filled the kitchen.

Will finished with the eggs and decided to get started on the bacon. Before long the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of freshly cooked bacon filled the kitchen. Will preferred his bacon a bit crispy. By the time Will had the bacon ready it was already 6:50.

Will was about to take a bite of the bacon when Rahne walked into the kitchen, wearing a very large green nightshirt. She took one look at Will, then at the bacon, then back at Will, and snarled "That's _my_ bacon!"

She grabbed the bacon from Will's hand, along with the rest of the bacon that Will had cooked, and took it over to a corner. She sniffed the bacon and groaned "Oh, man! You burned it!"

Will raised his eyebrow. "I cooked it. It's not burnt."

"It's burnt!" she snapped. Rahne looked like she was about to say more, but Kitty walked into the kitchen before she could.

Kitty yawned, stretched, then noticed Rahne and Will. "Good morning," she said, somewhat surprised. "Why are you two up this early?"

"Not all of us normally get up at noon, Kitty," Rahne said jokingly.

Kitty pouted. "Ha ha. Very funny," she said. Kitty noticed Rahne's plate of bacon. "Whoa, you actually cooked your bacon today?"

Rahne snarled. "No, he did!" she shouted, pointing at Will.

"I didn't know it was yours!" Will said hastily.

"Wait, you tried to eat Rahne's bacon?" Kitty asked. "You just got here! There's no way you already have a death wish!"

"Again, I didn't know it was hers!" Will said. "The professor said that I was welcome to eat whatever was here, as long as there was enough left for the others. Check the fridge, there's enough bacon for the others!"

"But that bacon isn't my bacon!" Rahne argued.

"What's the difference?" Will asked. Kitty and Rahne both gasped.

"Rahne's bacon is considerably thicker, juicier, and far better tasting than common, normal bacon," Kitty said.

"Bacon is bacon, how can hers be better?" Will asked. When he was on the streets, most foods tasted pretty similar. Meat tasted like meat, fruit like fruit, bread like bread, and so on. Will was never much of a food connoisseur.

Kurt walked into the kitchen, asking "What is with all the yelling?"

"He tried to eat my bacon!" Rahne yelled, again pointing at Will.

Kurt gasped. "Oh, man, dude! That is so not cool. Where did she bite you?"

"Wait, what?" Will stuttered. She bites?

"When she found out you touched her bacon. When she first came here I moved her bacon so I could reach the orange juice and she chased me around the mansion for two hours before she finally caught me and bit me on the arm," Kurt said. "Where'd you get bit?"

"I haven't had a chance to bite him yet," Rahne growled, changing into a wolf. Will decided that it was a really good time to run, so he borrowed Kurt's power and teleported to the roof of the mansion, where hopefully Rahne couldn't get to him.

After Will disappeared in a puff of sulfur Kurt said "Hey! No fair using my powers!"

Rahne turned back into a human, coughing slightly at the smell of sulfur. "Aren't you going to chase after him?" Kitty asked.

Rahne shook her head. "He didn't know it was my bacon, I guess I can let him off with a little warning."

"Oh, man! Now you turn all bark and no bite!" Kurt said. Rahne glared at him and slowly changed into a wolf.

Kitty looked at Kurt and said "You'd better run!"

Kurt quickly teleported to the roof with Will, hoping to avoid being on the receiving end of yet another Rahne storm.

Will looked over at Kurt. "So, any other rules the professor didn't mention that I need to know?" he asked.

Kurt nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. I made a list that I keep in our room. I'll let you look at it so you can learn from my mistakes."

Will sighed. Life at the mansion may actually prove more challenging than living in the streets. At least in the streets he didn't get attacked by anything until nine, and that was always because he stole someone's food. Here, he was almost attacked before seven fifteen because he cooked some unlabeled bacon. Oh, well, maybe it'll be fun.

Author's Note:

Like I said, no accents because I have no idea how to write them. I also neglected to have Kitty talk like a ditzy valley girl because she stopped doing that after season 1. If anyone has any requests, let me know and I'll turn them into one shots using the power of friendship! ...Okay, not really, but seriously, feel free to leave reviews that have requests or compliments. I very much love those.


	3. The List

Well, I thought I mentioned somewhere that the professor told all the others about Will's powers... but there's a good chance that I only thought that and didn't actually write it. Still, that's how everyone found out, and I don't really want to write that scene. Kurt's blueness, however, is a good idea, and I will use that. Now, on another note, anyone want X23 in some of these? I've seen a lot of stories with her as a student at Xavier's. If anyone wants some of these one shots to have her in them like that, then let me know. If not, still let me know so I know not to write her in.

Chapter 3: The List

Kurt and Will, once they saw Rahne leave the mansion, teleported to their shared bedroom. Once there, Kurt went over to a large desk near the window. He opened the desk, banged his wrist against something, muttered in German, and turned blue. Literally. The image of Kurt flickered and changed from that of a young boy will dark hair to that of a fuzzy blue elf thing with a tail. "What the? You're blue!" Will shouted.

Kurt looked at Will, then at himself, then turned to Will and said "Oh, yeah. This is another part of my mutation; I'm blue, fuzzy, and have a tail. The prof gave me this watch, which can create a hologram of the other me you saw, so I can go out in public."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Will said. "Or turn that off sooner?"

Kurt shrugged. "I forgot. Besides, chicks dig the fuzzy man."

"Does it bother you at all? Being furry and blue?"

"Well, in my home town I was chased through the streets and called a demon, so that bothered me. But the fur is really useful during the winter," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I'd bet," Will said. "What about the tail? Does that ever get in the way?"

"Do your arms get in your way?" Kurt asked.

"No, of course not," Will said, getting what he was saying.

"Exactly," Kurt said, seeing the look of realization cross Will's face. Kurt turned back towards the desk, looking for something.

"Where is it, where did I put that?" Kurt muttered to himself as he searched.

Eventually, Kurt pulled out a sheet of paper and triumphantly said "Ha! Here it is!"

"Is that the list of rules you've made?" Will asked.

"Yep. Here, read up," Kurt said. Luckily Will had learned how to read at the horrible orphanage, and he used the skill in the streets fairly often, but he still had some difficulty with some words. Luckily, though, the list seemed to be easy enough for Will to read. He read them out loud.

"Rule 1: Never touch Rahne's bacon. Ever. For any reason.

"Rule 2: Never touch Rogue. At all. Ever.

"Rule 3: Don't try to scare Kitty while she sleeps to see if she phases through her bed."

"She does, by the way," Kurt added. Will read on.

"Rule 4: Do not take Scott's sunglasses. Ever.

"Rule 5: Do not challenge Evan to a game of bloody knuckles. He cheats."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "And those spike things really hurt!"

"Rule 6: Do not think rude things about Jean after arguing with her.

"Rule 7: Never upset Logan. Ever. In any way, shape, or form."

"He's even more frightening than an angry Rahne," Kurt said.

"That's possible?" Will asked. Kurt nodded. Will turned back to the paper and kept reading.

"Rule 8: Do not ask Miss Munroe to make it snow so you don't have to go to school.

"Rule 9: Do not so much as think about pranking the professor."

"He knows, man, he knows!" Kurt said.

"Rule 10: Do not call Amara hot."

"She'll show you hot," Kurt said. "Literally."

"You've tried this?" Will asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, that one I got from Bobby." Will read on.

"Rule 11: Never compete against Roberto in anything physical. Unless it's at night.

"Rule 12: Never tell Tabitha 'I bet you won't.'"

"She's not here anymore, so there's no need to worry about that one," Kurt said.

"Rule 13: Never hit Jamie.

"Rule 14: Do not try to race Sam.

"Rule 15: Avoid letting Ray use your electronics.

"Rule 16: Never listen to anything Bobby says that starts with 'I wonder if,' or 'Hey, I have an idea!'"

"Seriously, don't," Kurt added.

"Is there a rule for every mutant in this mansion?" Will asked.

"Pretty much," Kurt said. "Some have several rules." Will turned back to the paper and kept reading.

"Rule 17: Never call Jubilee short. Or Japanese. I thought she was Japanese, and she is short," Will added.

"No, she's Chinese," Kurt said. "And she is short, but don't tell her that!"

"Rule 18: Never go with Kitty anywhere where she is behind the wheel of some kind of vehicle."

"She got us banned from the go-cart tracks!" Kurt moaned.

"She's really that bad of a driver?" Will asked. Kurt nodded.

"Rule 19: Never eat anything that Kitty cooks. Ever."

"Not even Logan's healing can help him with her food!" Kurt said.

"Alright. So, never let Kitty drive or cook. Got it," Will said.

"Rule 20: Do not train with any of the New Mutants."

"Well," Kurt said. "You may be out of luck on that one."

"Rule 21: Stay out of Rahne's spots. How do I know which spots are her spots?" Will asked.

Kurt shrugged. "None of her spots are the couch. So I always sit on the couch. Other than that, you just have to hope that one of the others is nice enough to let you know."

"Spectacular," Will said. He kept reading.

"Rule 22: Stay out of the infirmary unless you're injured or seriously sick.

"Rule 23: Never take part in any activity that begins with the phrase 'Hey, watch this everybody!'

"Rule 24: If you manage to tick Rahne off, play fetch with her to calm her down."

"Dude, the Frisbee is a magical thing," Kurt said. "In just three minutes, tops, she calms down and is friends with you again. Maybe I'll show you later."

"Rule 25: Do not make Rahne sneeze."

"It's funny to see her change from girl to wolf after a sneeze, but the resulting bites aren't worth it," Kurt said. "They really hurt, and that's one of the rare instances where a Frisbee doesn't work too well."

"Got it," Will turned back to the list. Number 25 was the last one.

"Oh, one other thing," Kurt said. "This list is open, so if you discover any new rules that you think you should add to the list, feel free to add it. I'll do the same. Us roomies got to stick together, right?"

Will shrugged. "I dunno. I've never had a roommate before."

"Never?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Will shook his head. "Nope. Never."

"Oh, man! Well, don't worry! The Fuzzy Man will teach you all there is to know about being roomies!" Kurt said.

"Think it's safe to leave?" Will asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe. I'll bring a Frisbee, just in case." Kurt walked over to his bed and reached underneath it. He pulled out a large chest and opened it. Inside the chest was full of identical looking yellow Frisbees.

"What's up with all the Frisbees?" Will asked.

"These are all just like Rahne's Frisbee. I carry one around with me whenever she's mad, just in case I run into her and she decides to direct her frustration at me," Kurt explained.

"Uh, doesn't she realize how many of those you have?" Will asked.

"No," Kurt said. "She probably would if she didn't get so excited whenever she saw the yellow Frisbee. She might notice the smell, but by the time she's calmed down enough to notice it the thing is already covered in wolf slobber."

"So, what happens if the Frisbee isn't yellow?" Will asked.

"Then she gets mad," Kurt said. "She refuses to play with any Frisbee that isn't 'her' Frisbee. She's very territorial. I guess it's part of her wolf mutation."

"Is that why she hates me?" Will asked.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't trust you. You're new to her 'pack' and she's worried that you'll be a threat to them, or to her. Once she gets used to you and realizes your no threat, she'll open up," Kurt said. "And despite all the stuff I've said about her, she really is a great person to have as a friend. You won't find loyalty like hers anywhere else."

"Oh, so she has wolf personality traits? I guess that makes sense," Will said.

Kurt had a Frisbee in his hand and the chest shoved under his bed. "Come on," Kurt said. "Let's go, I think it's time I teach you how roomies play air hockey."

Will frowned. "What's air hockey?"

Kurt froze and gasped dramatically. "What? You've never played air hockey? Oh, man, you have so much to learn!"

Author's Note:

If anyone wants any more rules added, tell me what they are and I'll write a chapter about it. Naturally, Kurt or Will will be discovering this rule on their own, otherwise where'd the fun be? Don't forget to let me know about adding X23 or not, and please feel free to leave a review. We as authors are completely dependent on reviews for our life force. Without them, we wither away and die. It's kind of sad, really. (NOTE: No authors are actually harmed by neglecting to leave a review, save perhaps emotionally.)


	4. Rule 26

Mysterious named guest mysteryperson (no pun intended, but sadly the stupid thing is still there) requested that I do something about Bobby and the X-Jet. Personally, I think that'd be a rather entertaining one shot, so here it is!

Chapter 4: Rule 26

"Alright, time to try a flight simulator," Logan said. "In this exercise each of you will be flying a simulation of the X-Jet. Your goal is to stay in the air for ten minutes. This should be easy enough. Magma! You're up first."

Amara, a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, stepped up and took hold of the control. As soon as she touched it, the empty, white room changed to look exactly like the inside of the X-Jet. Will looked out the windshield and saw clear skies. They were flying.

"Alright, kid, just try to keep the jet straight and steady," Logan said. Amara nodded and started flying the simulator. She did fairly well, the jet shook a bit and there was a brief time where she had the jet wobbling almost uncontrollably, but she never crashed.

"Eh, not bad," Logan said, before going into detail about what she did wrong. Ray was next. He did considerably worse than Amara, but he didn't crash, and that was all that really mattered. Roberto was almost perfect in his flight. Sam and Jubilee both did about as well as Amara. Jamie did worse than Ray, but Logan seemed to let that slide since he was so much younger than everyone else.

"Good job, Jamie," Rahne said as Jamie walked past her, head hung.

"Thanks, Rahne!" Jamie said, perking up.

Bobby whistled and sang "Rahne and Jamie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Rahne and Jamie yelled, both turning scarlet. Sam and Roberto also turned red, though Will had no idea why.

Logan, acting as if nothing had happened, called Rahne up next. Rahne didn't do too well. She dropped the jet and swerved it several times, rather violently. However, she still managed to fly without crashing. After Logan gave her the debriefing Rahne returned to her seat. "Good job, Rahne," Will said. She glared at him. Will shrugged. Oh, well. She didn't trust him yet. He was still an outsider. It had only been two days, so it wasn't like she was dragging the lack of trust thing for too long.

Logan called Will up next. Will sat down in the pilot's seat and grabbed the thing that controlled the jet. Will had no idea what it was called. "Alright, since you're brand new I'm going to give you a couple of pointers," Logan said. "This thing in front of you controls the jet. Push it in to go down, pull it out to go up. Left tilts the jet to the left, right to the right. Go!" Will held onto the thing, keeping it steady. He'd driven cars before (kind of), so he knew enough to know not to turn the thing back and forth repeatedly. He hit some turbulence, which caused the jet to rock, and struggled to get it steady again. He kept overestimating the turn and going too far to one side or the other. Eventually, Will managed to figure it out. Well, he managed to get the jet steady again.

Logan called time, and Will let go of the wheel. "Not bad, for the first time," Logan admitted. He seemed almost... disappointed? Was will supposed to have done better? If so, then surely Logan wouldn't have hesitated to point out had bad he'd done. Logan once made Jubilee cry because of how harsh he had been. Well, that's what Kurt had told him. Will wasn't too sure that any girl who could kick as hard as Jubilee would break down like that.

"Dude, you were brilliant!" Ray said. "It's like you're a natural born flier!"

Logan called Bobby, and everyone in the jet froze. Not like icy froze, but time froze. The point is, Bobby didn't turn anyone into an icicle, they all just stopped moving. Bobby strode up to the cockpit and cockily (pun intended, sorry) grabbed the stick thing. Everyone quickly buckled themselves in as tightly as they could. Will had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't dumb enough to ignore everyone else. Obviously they had a reason, so Will copied them. Jubilee looked terrified, and Amara looked like she was about to be sick. In fact, the only person who didn't look either nauseated or terrified was Bobby. Even Logan looked scared.

Will was beginning to wonder if he couldn't somehow find a way to get out of the simulator when Bobby started flying. Almost immediately a bird hit the windshield. "Awe yeah! Bonus points!" Bobby exclaimed.

Bobby made a sudden nose dive, heading straight for the ground. At the very last possible second, Bobby pulled up and went nearly straight up. Will understood why everyone was so apprehensive about Bobby flying. Bobby leveled out, and just when Will thought it was over, he started spinning the jet. "Do a barrel roll!" Bobby yelled.

"No! Don't do a barrel roll!" Logan called. "Keep this blasted thing steady!"

"Bobby! Slow down!" Jubilee yelled. Rahne was turning a sickly green color, the kind of green that didn't look anything like Christmas, even with Rahne's red hair. Jamie had multiplied into at least four Jamies. Amara was heaving into a brown paper bag while Ray held her hair back. Sam and Roberto had there eyes closed and seemed to be... praying?

Bobby saw some building down below, and for whatever reason decided to dive bomb it. He was just a few feet from crashing into the building when he pulled up. "Hey, Mr. Logan, how much more time do I have?" Bobby asked.

Logan growled. "None!"

"That's enough time!" Bobby exclaimed. Bobby turned the jet around and aimed it straight at a skyscraper. He crashed right into the building, promptly ending the simulation. Bobby stood up and beamed widely. Logan got up, holding his stomach, and groaned "Class dismissed."

Roberto, Ray, and Sam all bolted out of the simulator as quickly as they could. Jubilee and Jamie were right behind them. Amara and Rahne, however, nearly crawled out. "Are you two okay?" Will asked.

Amara shot a glare at him. "Do we _look_ okay to you?" she asked.

Will held up his hands. "Okay, what I meant was, is there anything I can do to help you two?" he amended.

Amara shook her head. "No, we just need to lie down for a few hours. Or days," she replied. "You go on without us." Will nodded and left the simulator. Outside, a blue elf was waiting for him.

"So, how did your first training session go?" Kurt asked.

"Is it too late to change teams?" Will asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sorry, man. You're stuck with them."

"Then I have a new rule to add to the list," Will said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Never let Bobby fly the jet. Or simulator. Ever!"

Author's Note:

That was fun to write. Hopefully it was also fun to read. One person voiced a desire for me to add X23 (thank you for the feedback empressofthedead!) and no one said not to, so she's coming in! Expect her in a couple of chapters. And, as always, please review!


	5. The Tree

Rizzy2 requested Kitty getting stuck in a tree, and I think that will be great fun to write, so write it I shall! I did, however, feel the need to write a little bit about ring tones in the beginning, because the desire to do so was frighteningly strong. I don't know squat about music, so I just picked songs that had titles that I thought fit. Hopefully I didn't suck at picking them.

Chapter 5: The Tree

Will and Kurt were hanging out, not really doing anything other than chilling by the pool, when Kurt's phone started singing "Ice, Ice, Baby." Kurt picked it up and answered. "Bobby, what do you want?" Kurt asked. Will wanted to ask how Kurt knew it was Bobby, but decided to wait until he was off the phone. Last time Will had tried talking to someone on the phone, it was Kitty, he got yelled at and had the door slammed in his face.

"Okay, so you and Amara are stuck at the school helping with decorations. Yes, I will tell Logan that you won't make it to the DR. Okay, bye!" Kurt hung up the phone and set it back down.

"DR?" Will asked.

"Danger Room," Kurt explained. "It's where we practice using our powers in different situations and simulated missions. It's kind of like the flight simulator, only we don't fly anything."

"Ah," Will replied. "Oh, wait a minute. I'm going to have to start doing those, aren't I?"

"Yep," Kurt said. "And with the New Mutants, too. I have to say, I don't envy you one bit."

"Great, even more Bobby," Will groaned. "That reminds me, how did you know that Bobby was the one who called?"

"Oh," Kurt chuckled. "It's his ring tone. Every time he calls, my phone plays 'Ice, Ice, Baby.' I have one for everyone."

"Really?"

"Yep," Kurt nodded. "Jubilee is 'Fireworks,' Amara is 'Light My Fire,' Kitty is Weird Al's 'She Drives Like Crazy,' Scott is 'If Looks Could Kill,' and so on."

"What's Rahne?" Will asked.

"Oh," Kurt laughed. "I couldn't think of any songs for her, so I just have it play a bunch of barking noises. She doesn't really like that." Kurt thought for a moment. "Actually, come to think of it, the only one who likes the song I chose for them is Bobby."

"Is that really the safest thing to do?" Will asked.

"What? Pick ring tones no one likes about them?" Kurt asked. When Will nodded, Kurt said "Not really, but it's not like they ever hear their own ring tone. And they think all the other one are hilarious, so it's pretty safe."

Will was about to say something, when Kurt's phone began playing "She Drives Like Crazy." Will sighed. He was beginning to see a pattern. Kurt answered the phone. "Hey, Kitty. What's up?"

Kurt listened for a couple of minutes while Will sat there. He looked around, but no one else wanted to be anywhere near the pool. The only other people Will could see were Rahne and Jamie. Wait, did Rahne count as people when she was in her wolf form? If not, then Will only saw one other person and a wolf. Wolf Rahne was trying to get Jamie to play fetch with her, but he was busy doing homework. It actually looked like the poor kid thought she was trying to help. Will was pretty sure that she just wanted to play fetch.

Will was interrupted from his thoughts by Kurt's random burst of laughter. "Okay, okay," Kurt laughed. "No, Kitty, it is pretty funny. Yes, it is. Yeah, whatever. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!"

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Kitty got stuck in a tree," Kurt said. Will laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Will asked. "Kitty's stuck in a tree?"

"Yep, she's stuck in a tree," Kurt said. "I think we should probably call the Fire Department."

"You want to call the Fire Department to help a girl out of a tree? Why not just teleport up to her and teleport her down?" Will asked.

"Dude, our Kitty's stuck in a tree!" Kurt said, adding emphasis to every word, which somehow didn't actually take emphasis away from the words. "We have to call the firemen to get her down!"

It took Will a minute to figure out the joke, but when he did he thought it was kind of stupid. "And when the firemen find out she's not a cat?" Will asked. "What then?"

Kurt paused and thought for a moment. Then, he quickly jerked up. "I got it! Then we quickly leave and leave Rahne there to take to blame!"

"Uh, is that really a good idea?" Will asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Probably not, but I'll make sure to grab a Frisbee when we get back. We'll be fine."

Before Will could argue with him, Kurt called Rahne over. She came over, albeit somewhat grudgingly, and changed back into human form. "What?" she asked.

"Kitty got stuck in a tree, and we might need some help getting her down," Kurt said.

Rahne glanced at Will, well, glare-glanced, and said "Why do you need me?"

"Well," Kurt said. "If there are people around, we wouldn't want them seeing us using our powers. With no powers I think it'll take at least three people to get her down."

Rahne sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Kitty had gotten stuck in a tree in the park. Rahne walked ahead of Kurt and Will, not wanting to be too near Will. Kurt took this opportunity to call the Fire Department and tell them that their Kitty was stuck in a tree and needed saving. The fireman said that someone would be at the park shortly to help get the cat down.

After a short walk the three (well, Rahne and then shortly after two) arrived at the park. They quickly found the tree Kitty was stuck in, it was the only one with a girl in it, and walked to it. The Fire Department also conveniently arrived at the same time. One of the firemen walked up to Kurt and asked "Have you seen a cat stuck in a tree?"

Kurt nodded and pointed up. The fireman looked up, frowned, and looked back at Kurt. "That's a girl," he said.

"But she's stuck in the tree!" Kurt said. "Couldn't you get her down? Please?"

The fireman sighed and began climbing the tree. Rahne turned to Kurt and hissed "You called the Fire Department? What did you need me for?"

"This," Kurt replied. Kurt grabbed Will and, after making sure no one was looking, teleported back to the mansion.

Kurt laughed about it for a few minutes before he settled back down at the pool. After a few hours Rahne and Kitty came back. Rahne marched up to Kurt, Kitty following in hot pursuit, and said "Why did you leave us?"

Will, having stayed by the pool with Kurt, decided that he should probably keep his mouth shut. He looked at Kurt and noticed that Kurt had forgotten the Frisbee. After a brief flash of panic, Will quickly teleported to his and Kurt's bedroom, having borrowed Kurt's power, and frantically began searching for a Frisbee.

Kurt, meanwhile, was facing an angry Rahne and an angry Kitty. "Um, well, I, uh," Kurt stammered.

"Because after you left the fireman tried to climb up and get me," Kitty said. "And when he got up to the branch I was on he got himself stuck!"

Kurt, despite the glares from the two girls, couldn't help but burst out laughing. "He got stuck, too?" Kurt asked.

"Stop that!" Kitty said.

"It wasn't funny!" Rahne shouted.

"It was so embarrassing! It was already bad enough that I was stuck in a tree, but then you had to call the firemen to make it worse! And then he even got himself stuck in the stupid tree!" Kitty screamed.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get them down?" Rahne asked. "I had to catch them both! And that fireman had all of his ridiculously heavy gear on!"

Will had found a Frisbee and teleported back to the pool. "Hey, Rahne!" he called, waving the Frisbee around.

Rahne turned, ready to shout something at him, and froze as soon as she saw the Frisbee. Her eyes followed the Frisbee closely. Will could see the conflict on her face; she so desperately wanted to play fetch, but she was supposed to be mad. The desire to play fetch won out, and Rahne turned into a wolf and gave a happy bark. Will threw the Frisbee as hard as he could, borrowing some of Roberto's power to increase his own strength. Rahne barked and chased after the Frisbee, running as fast as she could.

Will walked up to Kitty and said "Kitty, I know you're mad. But you know what might help calm you down?"

Kitty glared at him. "Don't think I'm as easy to please as Rahne. I'm not part animal," she said.

"I know," Will said. "I wasn't going to try anything like that. I was just thinking that maybe a driving session with Scott will help calm you down. And maybe after you can get Bobby to try some of you cookies or something."

Kitty immediately perked up. "Oh, yeah! That's a really great idea! I'll go get Scott right now!" Kitty ran off, searching for Scott.

Will turned to Kurt. Kurt smiled and said "Dude, you are a genius! I owe you, big time!"

Will smiled and said "Don't worry about. After all, that's what roommates are for, right?"

Author's Note:

I made an OC for KKLSBones' story So Much Awkward! (which is hilarious, by the way, I strongly encourage all of you to check it out) but she got so many OC suggestions that I'm not sure mine will get much screen (er... page?) time, so I'm thinking about adding him in this story. Just for more ridiculousness. Anyway, here's what I gave to KKLSBones, copy pasted straight from the review I left for her:

Name: Manuel Rodriguez

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1

Weight: 172 lbs

Eyes (shape, color): Wide, except when angry, and dark brown

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): short (even for a guy), almost black, too short to be anything other than straight

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Animals, food (until he tries Kitty's food), dodge ball

Dislikes: any other form of physical activity, plants, history

Overall Personality: He is a bit reclusive, but he is really nice and will almost always help out his friends. He's very intelligent and good at thinking things out. He's not much of a leader, however, and is extremely passive, so he's very unlikely to fight, even if he has to.

Mutation *AT THE MOST TWO POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): He has the ability to bend and control light waves, enabling him to create highly realistic illusions and turn himself and other people/objects invisible. This is different from the telepathic ones because the illusions aren't in someone's head. They are real (kind of) and cannot be blocked out. He first learned he had this power on his fifteenth birthday, when he woke up and went to school completely invisible. He hasn't learned how to control it very well, so he has a habit of disappearing or creating massive illusions on accident.

Nationality: Venezuelan

Other: His favorite animal is a wolf (I don't really know what you want for "other")

Family: He has a mother, father, uncle (who, by the way, is a lazy freeloading bum), and two younger brothers who live with him

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): He grew up in Venezuela with a fairly happy childhood. Other than his good for nothing freeloader of an uncle, he had a very loving family environment. He preferred to keep to himself and think quietly rather than socialize with the other kids his age, but he still had some friends. He got teased a bit for being reclusive, but it wasn't anything severe and didn't bug him too much (mostly because he didn't realize a lot of it was happening). His father was completely pacifist and always stressed on the importance of no violence, and his uncle was a hippy, so he was always going on and on about "Make love, not war!" When he was twelve his family moved to a small town near Bayville. He's lived there ever since.

Hobbies: He likes to think, play dodge ball, eat, and read.

Quirks: He never uses filler words like "Uh, er, um." Instead, he just remains silent while thinking of what to say. It can be kind of unnerving.

Good At: Math, science, dodge ball.

Fails At: history, extended conversations, graceful comments (he just says what he means, no euphemisms or any attempts at sugar coating anything. IE "Do these pants make me look fat?" "Yes." "Excuse me?!")

How did they get into the Institute?: Kitty phased through him while driving and he got stuck in the back seat. When she got back to the Institute, she finally noticed him. Xavier quickly picked up on him being a mutant, and invited him to join. He accepted, figuring why not?

Favorite School Subject/Sport: Physics and chemistry / dodge ball (it's a sport!)

Least favorite School Subject/Sport: History / all the other ones

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Rahne Sinclair

Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): Jean (he thinks she's way too full of herself), Pietro (he's way too narcissistic), and Roberto (stupid overachiever)*

Who They Like: Kurt's cool, Kitty's really nice, Rahne's amazingly beautiful and really awesome (duh, she's his love interest), Scott's alright, and Logan's a... respectable enough person.*

*I'd also add him as either a friend or rival of Will's, depending on reader desire.

Yeah, she asked for quite a bit, but whatever. That's him, so if anyone likes and/or hates the idea of me adding this guy in, please say so in review form.


	6. X23

I'll probably bring the other OC dude in next chapter, or maybe the one after. Maybe. This one will introduce X23. I'm taking the creative freedom and saying that, as far as Will's sensing goes, X23 is identical to Wolverine, both power and personality wise. Oh, and by the way, this chapter is really boring. Sorry, but it had to be done. I suck at introductory chapters.

Chapter 6: X23

Scott hadn't been too pleased when he found out Will suggested that Kitty go driving with him. Actually, Will got a chance to find out what the DR was like because of Scott's less than happiness. Will quickly decided that he didn't like the Danger Room. It was full of saw blades and razors and lasers and other assorted things designed solely to hurt people and make them very miserable. Will had to borrow Logan's healing several times. Then came the two minute mark, and things got worse. The walls decided that Will needed even more forces trying to hurt him, and Will eventually just decided to keep Logan's healing. He needed it.

By the end of the session Will had developed bruises in places he didn't think could get bruised. The back of his hand, for example. Or the chin. Will had a feeling he was going to be sore tomorrow. Luckily, Bobby was too busy ejecting his stomach to get even with Will. He was, according to him, "Losing a chunk of his life force with every cookie he was forced to eat." Personally, Will just thought that he was being dramatic and played way too many video games. He was reasonably certain that life force did not exist in chunk form. But, then again, he wasn't an expert.

The level of exhaustion he felt was so great that he went straight to bed and slept for fourteen hours. It was a very good thing that Will didn't have to go to school, otherwise he'd probably be dead. Will almost thought that he was dead anyway.

When Will woke up he went straight for the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and quickly ate it. He then began wandering around the mansion. There was a downside to not having to go to school; everyone else did. The only people in the mansion were Mr. McCoy, the professor, Logan, and Storm during the school day, other than the occasional sick person, but sick people were never up for anything. Will found it somewhat amusing how quickly he had grown to want other people around. When he was on the streets he had no one, and he wanted no one. Now, however, he found himself longing for others more and more frequently.

Unfortunately, the only people in the mansion weren't particularly desirable company. Logan just made Will train outside, which sucked; Hank tried to teach Will things, which really sucked; the professor suggested that Will either train with Logan or learn from Hank, yeah, no; and Storm was always gardening, which Will found extremely boring. So, in an attempt to keep himself occupied, Will had begun playing Bobby's video games.

The one Will was playing was called Pokemon Ruby. Will had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that the one thing was supposed to beat the other thing. Will quickly gave up playing that one. It made no sense to him. How was it justified to capture creatures and force them to kill each other? Wasn't that unethical? Not to mention kind of illegal (except in Nevada, because according to Bobby everything is legal in Nevada).

Will usually kept an eye on the mutants within his radius, since it helps him figure out who's back and when, but he'd been asleep so long he had forgotten to keep his mutant eye open. Once he realized this, shortly after tossing the stupid game back on Bobby's pile of games, he quickly scanned the area. What he found both terrified and disturbed him to no end. He sensed two Wolverines. As if one wasn't bad enough, there was someone else with his powers and personality.

Will debated fleeing the mansion and hiding out in Nebraska, which Jamie once said was the best place to hide because no one would ever look there, but he quickly realized that he would never make it to Nebraska. Will didn't even know where Nebraska was, other than in the US. So, Will figured he would introduce himself to the new Wolverine. Luckily both of them were in the same room, so Will didn't have to play the guessing game. He knew to go straight to the professor's study.

The door was wide open, and inside were the professor, Logan, and some teenage girl that Will didn't recognize. The girl was probably about fourteen or fifteen, had long dark hair, and was tan. She was also the source of the other Wolverine that Will had been sensing. The professor noticed him and said "Ah, Will. This is, um..."

"Laura," the girl said. "I want to be Laura."

"Alright, Laura it is," the professor said. "Will, this is Laura. She will be joining us here at the Institute."

"She has the exact same powers and personality as Logan," Will said.

Laura frowned. "My personality is not the exact same!" she protested.

"As far as my powers are concerned, they are," Will said.

"Will, perhaps you should explain your powers to Laura," the professor said. He turned to Laura and said "Will is also a new student. He's only been here for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I'm Will," Will said. "I can sense when other mutants are nearby and what their powers are. I can also sense, to an extent, their personalities. I can borrow as many as five powers from the mutants around me, but with every power I borrow the others get weaker."

"Will also has the ability to borrow a mutants personality with their powers," the professor explained. "If he borrows enough of another's power, he also takes some of their personality."

"I can go as high as eighty percent and still be one hundred percent me," Will said. "Any higher and I start acting like the other person."

"When you say 'borrow'..." Laura started.

"The other person keeps it, I just get it, too," Will said.

"Will, why don't you show Laura around the mansion? She'll be sharing a room with Jean," the professor said. "Perhaps you could show her to her room?"

Will stared blankly at the professor. "Last time I went anywhere near the girls' rooms I got yelled at by Jean and slapped by Kitty. And bitten by Rahne, but that might have been from sitting in her spot by mistake."

"People bite here?" Laura asked. She looked somewhat amused, not apprehensive like Will would have been, given her position.

Will shook his head. "No, just Rahne. And only if you sit in one of her spots or touch her bacon. Or try to take her Frisbee from her."

Laura looked at him, amused. Will shook his head and said "Come on, let's show you around. Not like Jean or Kitty will know if I go near the girls' rooms again." Will lead Laura to her room, desperately hoping that he was right.

Author's Note:

Sorry this one was so boring, but I couldn't really think of a good way to introduce X23, so I went with short and to the point, if somewhat boring. But the good news is now I can include her in the other chapters! Don't worry, things will get amusing again soon. Please, as always, review and tell me if my tiny attempts at random humor made this chapter tolerable instead of excruciating.


	7. Another New Guy?

Well, I was actually threatened to update. I'll assume that that's a good thing, so here is the update! I've seen Laura (X23) done several different ways, from emotionless robot to innocent, but clueless, girl, to rabid killing machine that has to be refrained and force taught how to interact with others and not kill, usually by Logan. I'm going mostly with innocent, but somewhat clueless, girl with a tiny bit of the killing machine, though in this case we'll assume Logan has been relatively successful in teaching her the basics of interacting with others, so she won't be overly murderous towards her fellow students.

Chapter 7: Another New Guy?

Scott was driving with Kitty, again. This time, however, it wasn't Will's fault. It was Laura's. Kitty had been bothering her about her clothes, which Kitty thought were way too dark and needed color. Will, seeing a chance to get even at Scott for getting even with him without Will really getting even at Scott, asked to borrow Laura for a minute. She quickly thanked Will for, as she put it, "saving me from that perky menace!"

Will had explained to her that he wasn't there to save her, but help her learn how to defend herself from Kitty. She decided that meant pain, and Will had to quickly stop her from stabbing Kitty in the leg. "No, I mean whenever she's really bothering you, or really mad at you, the best way to deal with her is to shove her off on someone else."

"Huh?" Laura said. "How do I do that?"

"Suggest she go driving with Scott or Jean. That usually works, then she's their problem for an hour or two," Will replied. "Or tell her that Bobby was really wanting some muffins or cookies and she'll go bake him some."

Laura frowned. "Bobby said that anything she cooks instantly becomes toxic and that not even accelerated healing can save me if I ever eat one."

"I didn't say that Bobby actually did want one, just that that's what you should tell her," Will explained.

Understanding instantly dawned on Laura. "Oh," she said. "Isn't that illegal? I think Logan told me stuff like that was illegal. And why Bobby?"

Will frowned. "What exactly did Logan tell you?"

"That hurting people really badly on purpose was illegal and that I shouldn't do it anymore," Laura said.

"Oh," Will said. Unleashing Kitty food upon Bobby was hurting him very badly, and on purpose, so it fit those qualifications. "Well, having Kitty cook for people is an exception. The only exception, unless Logan or the professor tell you otherwise."

"Oh, okay," Laura said. "You still didn't answer my other question."

"What, the one about Bobby?" Will asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. He's just a good scapegoat."

Laura shrugged. "So, if I suggest Kitty go driving with Scott, she'll leave me alone?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Will said. He then added "But don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"I'll get in trouble," Will said.

Laura frowned. She seemed to do that a lot. "If you'd get in trouble, then won't I get in trouble, too?"

Will shook his head. "No, I only get in trouble because Scott knows he can get away with punishing me. He can't get away with punishing you, so you're completely safe."

Laura nodded and went to suggest that Kitty go driving with Scott. Kitty happily agreed, and didn't suspect Will's involvement whatsoever, despite how obvious it was that Will was the one who told Laura to say that. Kitty didn't notice, or she didn't care. Probably the didn't care part; she wasn't that dense. At least, Will hoped she was.

Anyway, that was how Kitty wound up driving with Scott. Nothing new there, just Scott losing roughly ten more years of his life. Although, according to Jamie's calculations (granted, he was only twelve, but still), and assuming that Scott would somehow manage to live to be 100, Scott had negative thirty eight years of life left. But Scott insisted that every time he went driving with Kitty he lost ten years of his life. Maybe he managed to get them back between drives or something. Will honestly had no idea. What was new, however, was when they returned.

As usual, Kitty returned with several things phased into the van. Some stop signs, a few street lights, and a park bench. And also a guy. There was a guy in the back of the van when Kitty stopped. "Whoa!" Kitty shouted. "Where'd you come from?"

The boy stepped outside of the van, legs shaking, and said "You phased through me, but solidified the car before I was all the way out. I was stuck with you for the whole ride." He then started muttering in Spanish. Will, who spoke about as much Spanish as the average inchworm, had absolutely no idea what any of it meant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you stuck in the car!" Kitty said.

"You would've noticed him if you'd bothered to check your rear view mirror," Scott muttered. Kitty glared at him.

"Rear view mirrors are like training wheels. Once you're really good, you don't need them!" Kitty said.

Scott just sighed and muttered, but not in Spanish. Will heard some English words. The professor decided that that was the perfect moment to take a walk (uh, roll?) outside and saw the boy. The boy towered over the professor, but he wasn't intimidated in the least. Then again, the professor was used to people towering over him. And the boy was really tall, like six feet or something. He towered over everyone. He had ridiculously short hair that was nearly black and wide brown eyes. Of course, they could have been wide because of his recent near death experience. The professor asked who he was.

Since no one knew his name other than the boy himself, he answered. "My name is Manuel Rodriguez."

"Hello, Manuel. What brings you here today?" the professor asked.

Manuel pointed to Kitty. The professor turned to her and asked "Why did you bring him here? Is he like us?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, he just, um, got stuck in the van... when I was driving..." Kitty said sheepishly.

The professor cringed somewhat, and Will suspected it was at the thought of Kitty driving. "Ah."

Will, now over the shock of seeing Kitty bring a random stranger back, sensed a new mutant, very near. Like, right on front of him. The mutant could bend and control light waves. "Uh, professor, is there anyone here who... uh, has a unique gift for bending light?" Will asked.

The professor frowned. "No, why?" he asked.

"Well, there is now," Will said.

Manuel looked really uncomfortable. The professor turned to him and asked "Do you have any unique gifts, Manuel?"

Manuel shook his head, a little too quickly. "No, no gifts, talents, or anything else to set me apart."

The professor turned to Will. Will said "Well, unless this mysterious light bender is invisible, then he's that kid."

"Are you sure? You saw what Kitty here can do, and this mansion is a safe place for people like her. If you are one, you would be welcomed here," the professor said.

Manuel looked around. "Everyone here is a mutant?" he asked.

The professor nodded. "Yes, everyone except, perhaps, you."

Manuel shook his head. "No, it is everyone. I'm one, too."

"You bend light, right?" Will asked.

Manuel nodded. "I can create really real looking illusions and turn things invisible, but I don't really have very good control over it," he said.

"If you want, you are welcome to stay here. We take young mutants such as yourself and teach them to control their powers, and you would be a welcome addition," the professor said.

"I don't know," Manuel said. "My family..."

"We can talk to your family for you, explain who we are and what we do. I'm sure that we can convince them to let you stay, if that's what you want," the professor said.

"Still-" Manuel abruptly stopped mid sentence. He was staring at something behind Will. Will turned around and followed his gaze. It was fixated on a certain red hair Scot who happened to enjoy playing fetch. Rahne was walking across the field, heading towards the mansion. Manuel didn't take his eyes off of her for a second, right up until she was gone from sight. The guy didn't even blink, which Will found highly disturbing.

After Rahne was gone from sight, Manuel looked back to the professor and said "I'll stay. After all, why not?"

Author's Note:

Man, introductory chapters are boring. Oh well. Now that's over with. So, I have about one idea left, and need new ones to supply you wonderful people with chapters to read. I was warned to not add Manuel into very many chapters. He won't make major appearances in most, but because he's so fixated on Rahne, and my plan was to have Will and Rahne become really good friends once she got over her possessiveness over her friends and stuff, he will probably be mentioned or make very minor appearances in a fair few chapters. There will be some centered on him, but Will is, and always will be, the main character, with a lot of Kurt (because he and Will are roomies and get along so well), Rahne (for reasons mentioned above), and Kitty (because she's a lot of fun to mess with). So, please review and leave me an idea or two. I've got only one, and that's a leftover one that I couldn't do before but can now.


	8. Winning Loyalty

Well, I came up with an idea all by myself, got like eight billion from Grayson's Gal (published thanks to you!), and still have that other one from before. This chapter I want to do the one I came up with all by myself, but it's a bit more serious than the others (which isn't saying much...).

Chapter 8: Winning Loyalty

It had been weeks since Will had joined, but Rahne was still hostile towards him. She still treated him as an outsider and continued to reject him. Will, as much as he tried, was beginning to lose patience. "Dude, you just got to wait," Kurt said. "She takes time to get used to new people. She treats Manuel the same way, and probably would treat Laura the same way, too, if she weren't Logan's favorite."

"Yeah, but they're both brand new. Manuel's been here for two days, and Laura only four. I've been here for several weeks, and I'm getting tired of being treated like dirt," Will said. "I got better treatment on the streets than I'm getting from her."

"Well, we all went through it," Kurt said. "Just give her time. Once she's done being hostile she gets kind of shy and embarrassed because she feels bad about how she treated you. It's kind of funny."

"How long does it usually take?" Will asked.

"Um, let me think," Kurt said. "When she first came here, there was no hostility, but she's always like that in a group of strangers. She was really shy. By the time she got over that, Bobby and Ray had already joined. But to Jubilee, Amara, Jamie, Sam, and Roberto she was cold and hostile for about two weeks."

"I've been here longer than that!" Will exclaimed. "I've been here for over three weeks!"

"Well, you did eat her bacon," Kurt said.

"Yeah, and I also played fetch with her," Will said. "I think they cancel each other out."

Kurt shrugged. "Just give her time," he suggested.

Will tried. But every time she growled at him, every time she snarled at him, every time she excluded him he was reminded of how long it's taking. And each time his patience wore thinner and thinner. And, to make matters worse, everyone else noticed Rahne's hostility. "Man, what did you do to her?" Bobby had asked after Rahne punched Will in the jaw.

"Nothing," Will said. And it was the truth; Will hadn't been doing anything other than talking with Sam and Roberto. Bobby was on the couch at the time.

Even Laura noticed. "Um, is it alright for her to treat you like that?" she had asked.

"No, it isn't," Will replied.

Despite what Kurt had said, Rahne didn't treat Manuel nearly as bad as she treated Will. She was still pretty hostile, but to a considerably lesser degree. Of course, to be fair, Manuel followed her around like a lost puppy and nearly always complimented her when she snapped at him. Still, it wasn't fair, and Will was getting sick of it. And somehow, every spot Will sat in was Rahne's spot. Even Bobby's chair. Bobby wasn't nearly as territorial as Rahne, but he still had his own chair, and no one sat in it when he wanted to play Super Mario. In every other occasion, however, he didn't really mind sharing. But that was beside the point. Will was convinced that Rahne had some kind of vendetta against him, and he didn't like it.

On one occasion, when Will had 'stolen' Bobby's chair, which was Rahne's spot at the time, at least when Will was in it, she had slapped him. Will, by this point, was sick and tired of the way she treated him and wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face, stood up, and and said "I'm done letting you hit me."

Rahne snarled and jerked her hand out of Will's grasp. "You know perfectly well not to take my spot," she growled. "Everyone does."

"This is Bobby's chair. Everyone knows that perfectly well, too," Will said.

Bobby came in at that moment and shouted "Alright, anyone in my chair had better get out of it, because it's time to play some Super Mario!" He saw the scene between Rahne and Will, and immediately changed his mind, sitting down in the side lines and whispering to Sam and Ray, who were also watching. Will thought he heard Bobby say "Twenty bucks on Rahne," but he didn't really care.

Rahne, ignoring Bobby completely, snarled at Will's comment. Rahne tried punching Will, but he caught her fist before it connected. Will squeezed her fist, borrowing a bit of Mr. McCoy's strength. Rahne yelped in pain, and Will slowly let go. "I said this before, I'm done letting you hit me," Will said. "You treat everyone else just fine, even Manuel, and yet you treat me like I killed your parents or something. And I'm sick of it."

"Well, maybe I just don't like you!" Rahne snarled.

"Lots of people don't like me, but they all have reasons!" Will said, raising his voice slightly.

"I have reasons!" Rahne snapped.

"Then I would love to hear them!" Will almost shouted. "Go on, list them to me!"

"Well, you, uh, I, uh," Rahne stuttered. Eventually, she decided on "I don't have to explain myself to you!" She tried, once again, punching Will.

As before, Will caught her fist, but she quickly brought her foot up and connected it to his side. Will wasn't expected that, and so was caught off guard. And she kicked hard. Will staggered and released Rahne's fist. Will recovered quickly, however, and kicked Rahne's legs out from under her. Rahne hadn't been expected any kind of retaliation, and quickly fell to the floor. She changed into a wolf and leapt at Will. Will ducked, causing Rahne to soar right over him. As soon as she hit the floor she changed back into a girl. Will quickly, borrowing Bobby's powers, froze her legs and feet to the floor. Rahne struggled for a bit, then said "Let me out!"

"Why?" Will asked. "So you can resume your assault on me?"

"I said, let me out!" Rahne shouted.

Will heard someone come running from upstairs. It was Scott. "I heard shouting. What's going on?" he asked. He noticed Rahne frozen to the floor and asked "Bobby, what did you do?"

Bobby held up his hands. "Hey, I'm innocent!" he said.

"Aye, it was him!" Rahne shouted, pointing at Will.

Scott frowned, puzzled. "Will? Why?" he asked.

"She attacked me," Will said.

"Rahne? Why?" Scott asked, looking even more puzzled.

"He attacked me!"

"Yeah, because you attacked me!"

"Because you were going to hurt me!"

"Because you tried to punch me!"

"Because-"

"ENOUGH!" Scott yelled. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on between you two, but we can't resolve our problems by fighting, got it?"

"Yes, Scott," Rahne said, looking ashamed.

"...Alright," Will said.

"Good. Now, let Rahne out and both of you calm down," Scott said.

Will relented and released Rahne from her icy tomb. Rahne stormed out of the manor, claiming to need a walk to clear her head. Will followed suit, not wanting to have to deal with the others. As he left, he heard Bobby ask "So, who won?"

Will figured Rahne would walk off into the woods or something, somewhere on the property. It was dark out, and the professor didn't like the students wandering off at night. Too bad, because Will wasn't going to risk running into Rahne. He walked out the front gates and immediately turned right.

Will had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a woman scream. Will instinctively ran towards the scream. When he had been on the streets, screams like that usually meant a mugging of some sort, and those tended to be a bit messy. Messy as in, sometimes loose change would fall out on the ground for Will to pick up. The professor and others were trying to teach Will about heroism and stuff, so those teachings also compelled him to find the source of the scream.

Will ran a few blocks and turned towards an alley. Down the alley Will saw a girl in a green sweater with short red hair tied up into pigtails laying on the ground. Rahne was surrounded by three big men, each one holding a chain. From what Will could see, Rahne was in pretty bad shape. Will ran into the alley and tackled the nearest man. That man had no hair and beady eyes.

One man, who seemed to be the leader, said to Will "Don't you know who this girl is?"

"She's my friend!" Will replied, despite the fact that he and Rahne didn't get along at all.

"Oh? So you must be a mutant, too. Get him, boys!" the leader ordered.

They were near enough to the manor that Will could feel some of the others' powers, including Jean's. Will borrowed her powers and telekinetically threw the two men back. They both landed on their backs. The leader snarled and threw something at Will. He teleported, borrowing Kurt's power, right behind the leader. He tapped the leader on the shoulder and, when he turned around, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The leader let out a girlish whimper and fell to his knees. "Now, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. Leave my friends alone!" Will said.

The men all got up and ran away, well, the leader kind of hobble-limped away, but it still had a similar affect. Will went over to Rahne and saw her bloodied and bruised. "They ambushed me," Rahne said.

"Here, let's get you back to the mansion," Will said. The mansion was on the end of his radius, and Kurt must have moved, because Will could no longer sense his powers. Will picked Rahne up and carried her, heading back towards the mansion. Luckily, she was small and didn't weigh very much.

"Why did you help me?" Rahne asked.

"You needed it," Will replied simply.

"After everything I've done to you, I figured you hated me, especially after what happened earlier," Rahne said.

"I never hated you, just wondered why you treated me with so much hostility," Will replied. "I thought you hated me."

"...To be honest, I kind of did," Rahne said. "I was afraid that you were going to take my place at the mansion."

"Take your place?" Will asked. "What are you talking about?"

"At first it was just me being me, you know, all territorial and protective of my friends. But when I saw how well you got along with them, I got a bit jealous, and afraid. They immediately took to you, and I was worried that I was going to get thrown aside in favor of you. So I tried to scare you off," Rahne said. "Not that it did any good."

"You have nothing to fear from me," Will said. "I could never replace you." They had arrived at the manor, and Scott was standing at the door, looking worried.

When he saw Rahne he asked "What happened?"

"Some thugs ambushed her in an alley," Will said. "I chased them off."

"Well, come on, let's get her to the infirmary," Scott said. Will followed him to the infirmary and gently set Rahne down on one of the beds.

"I'll go get the professor," Will said, leaving in search of said adult figure.

Rahne wound up fine, just a few scratches and bruises. After a day she was up and about, back to normal self. Except for one thing. There were some things that you can't do without becoming someone's friend, and saving them from a group of bloodthirsty thugs was one of those things. From then on, Rahne and Will were nearly inseparable.

Author's Note:

Hopefully that was exciting and enjoyable. I have plenty of stuff to work with now, but if any of you really want to see an idea used in this story, give it to me. If I like it enough I'll add it to the story. And, as always, please leave me a review telling me your opinions on this story. I'll even accept an ellipsis (…) as a form of review, if that's all you want to say. Though, I'd rather have words.


	9. Pointless title to see if readers notice

Wow, I am on a roll! I had another idea mostly all by myself! And by mostly, I mean it was inspired by reading other FanFictions (as in several, so I won't be naming any), but isn't a knock off of any of them and has a lot of my brain in it (some of you may be thinking something along the lines of "uh-oh"). Now, to those who gave me ideas, I will get to them once I've exhausted my supply (And that's just because your ideas won't magically disappear like mine if I don't write them as soon as I think of them).

Chapter 9: Dating Advice

Will had never been into pursuing a relationship. Whenever he saw a woman, all he thought about was how much money was in her purse. So, when Jamie asked him for dating advice, Will had no idea what to do.

"Why are you asking me?" Will asked. "I've lived on the streets since I was twelve. I didn't exactly have much time or focus for romance."

"Well," Jamie looked uncomfortable. "You're the oldest, other than Scott and the grown-ups."

"Then ask Scott. He's actually dated people before," Will said.

"But Scott will tell me that I'm too young," Jamie said.

"Well, what about Bobby? Aren't he and Jubilee dating?" Will asked.

Jubilee, who had been passing by the door when Will had said that, stopped and shouted "We are not!" She threw one of her firework... things at Will. The firework went off and made Will fall on his back.

"Ow," Will said. "Okay, how about Kurt?"

Jamie sighed. "Fine," he said. Jamie left, looking for Kurt. Will went back to watching TV. They had recently gotten a new TV, since Laura freaked when it first came on and tried to "liberate the poor people stuck inside the box." Apparently, liberation meant ripping it open violently. Bobby was really mad at first, but once they got the new TV he decided that Laura ripping the old one to shreds was one of the best things that had ever happened in the mansion.

Will hadn't been watching too long when he was interrupted, again. This time it was Ray. "Hey, man, there's this girl I like-"

"You're not asking me for relationship advice, are you?" Will interrupted.

"Uh, yeah," Ray replied.

"You do realize that I've lived on the streets since I was twelve, right?" Will asked. "All I ever thought about women on the streets were how much money they had in their purses."

"You stole from women's purses?"

"I did what I had to to survive," Will replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Ray said. "So, no advice?"

Will shook his head. "Nope, nothing. Ask Scott or Bobby." Upon seeing Ray's face, Will added "Or Kurt."

Ray nodded. "Alright, I'll go ask Kurt."

Bobby and Scott must have given awful advice. Well, Will could see not wanting to go talk to Scott. A conversation like that with him would be... awkward, at best. And as for Bobby giving bad advice... well, Will probably should have known that before.

Speak of the devil, Bobby came in after that. "Hey, any idea why Jubes is so mad at me?" he asked.

Will had his suspicions, so he said "Uh, nope. No idea."

"Okay," Bobby said suspiciously. "So, I kinda like her, and was wondering if you had any-"

"Hold it," Will interrupted. "If you're about to ask me for relationship advice, I recommend you go ask Ray to tell you what I just told him."

"But what if I need different advice?" Bobby argued.

"Trust me, you don't," Will replied.

Bobby sighed and went off looking for Ray. Which would ultimately lead him to Kurt. That would make three people Will had sent to Kurt that day. Well, one of the roommate rules was something about throwing your roommate under a bus. It was either always throw him under the bus or never throw him under the bus. Will didn't remember which one.

Will went back to watching TV for a few minutes, until he was once again interrupted. This time, however, it was by a yellow Frisbee falling on his lap. Will looked up and saw Rahne standing over him. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Will replied, already seeing where this was heading.

"Wanna play fetch?" Rahne asked excitedly. Will sighed and grabbed the Frisbee. Oh, well. He wasn't that into the TV show, anyway.

"Sure, why not?" Will replied. Rahne jumped excitedly and ran outside, not even bothering to wait for Will. Will sighed and followed. At least playing fetch would save him from having to redirect more teenage boys to Kurt.

As it turned out, Will was only partially right. He managed to get a few good throws in before the professor called for Will. The professor knew he was playing with Rahne, so he made sure she could hear him, too. Will looked at her and shrugged. "Sorry, Rahne," he said. "Maybe Kurt will play with you."

Will didn't realize what he had just done until after he was already inside. He just sent Rahne off to Kurt, like with the boys. That made four people he had sent Kurt's way. Will walked into the professor's office. "Yes, yes, please come in," the professor said. "And please close the door behind you."

Will did as he was told and sat down. Will waited for the professor to speak. After a couple of minutes of a very awkward silence, the professor finally spoke. "Will, this is rather difficult for me to ask, but, well, you see..." the professor sighed. "Let me just start from the beginning. I haven't actually been... searching for... companionship in many, many years. However, I met this woman earlier in the week and I was wondering-"

"Wait," Will interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting, professor, but are you asking me for advice on dating?"

"Yes, well, that's why this is rather difficult," the professor said.

"Professor, I'm a reformed street rat," Will said. "How much do you think I know about dating?"

"Well, I, uh," the professor, usually so articulate and graceful, stuttered.

"I don't know anything about dating. Sorry, professor, but I can't help you," Will said. "My advice would be to talk to Kurt."

The professor sighed and let Will leave. Will was now up to five. He was walking down the halls, hoping to find Rahne and resume their game of fetch, when he ran into Logan. Normally, Logan didn't talk much to Will. Actually, Logan normally didn't talk much to anyone. But this time was different. For whatever reason, Logan wanted to talk to Will. "Come with me, kid," Logan said.

Will hesitantly followed. Did Logan want dating advice? No, that was ridiculous. Will was just being paranoid. Although, if he didn't want advice, what did he want? That question alone was enough to make the hairs on the back of Will's neck stand up. Logan led Will into his room. Logan's room had its fair share of stories. One such story was that the last student to go inside mysteriously disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. And now, Will was going in there. Alone. With the Wolverine.

Logan closed the door behind Will. Great. Now no one would hear the screams. Logan walked up to Will, who was terrified at the moment, and said "I need your help, kid."

"I'm sorry! I swear whatever it is I did I didn't mean to do it!" Will said hurriedly, before registering what Logan had said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Uh, what did you just say?" Will asked. Smooth.

Logan sighed. "I said that I need you help," Logan said. "Look, this isn't easy for me to say. Don't make it more difficult." The statement seemed innocent enough, but the threat was there.

"O-okay," Will said. "What do you need?"

"Advice," Logan said. No, surely Logan wasn't about to ask him for... "Dating advice," Logan said. "You see, I met this girl at the bar the other night, and I was hoping that you could tell me how to win her over."

Will just stared in shock. He was too shocked to even reply. Logan sighed. "Look, I haven't exactly been on scene recently. My last date was long before you were born, so I need a little refresher," Logan said.

"Uh," Will managed to say. He cleared his throat and said "Mr. Logan, I don't know anything about dating. I'm just a street rat. I can't get any women. I can't help you, sorry. Kurt might be able to, though." And then there were six.

Logan just sighed and said "Fine, fine, whatever. And here I thought you were a ladies' man." Logan was about to let Will go, when he decided to say one more thing. "And if you breath a word of this to anyone, you may suddenly find yourself Laura's sparring partner during our next little practice session."

Will shuddered. Laura was known for being far too vicious during sparring sessions. Will promised that he wouldn't breath a word to anyone. Ever.

Will, still stunned from what had just happened, was walking down the hall, oblivious to everyone around him. Until Jubilee stopped him. "Will," she said.

Will snapped back into the real world and said "Hello! What?"

"Um, remember earlier?" Jubilee asked.

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that," Will replied.

"Earlier today, when you said that Bobby and I were an item?"

"I don't remember saying it quite like that, but yes, I remember," Will replied.

"Do you think we should be one?" Jubilee asked.

"Uh," Will said. Was this some mysterious girl form of dating advice? "Why are you asking me? I thought you two already were together."

"Well, Kitty's been saying all morning that you're like a magic love doctor," Jubilee replied.

"Oh really?" Will asked, finally understanding what was going on.

"Yeah," Jubilee said. "She was muttering under her breath this morning, something about you and cookies, when I said hi. She looked at me and her face instantly lit up and she said that you were a magic love doctor. So I told Amara, who told Rahne, who told Laura, who told Bobby, who told Roberto, who told Ray, who told Sam, who told Jamie, who told Scott, who told Jean, who told Manuel, who told Kurt, who told Evan, who told Ms. Monroe, who told the professor, who told Mr. Logan." Jubilee could talk for an awful long time, Will thought.

Will knew what Kitty had been muttering about. She had made cookies earlier in the week and wanted Will to try them. Will did, and nearly choked. He then said some rather unkind things to Kitty about her cooking and told her that she should stay out of the kitchen and spare the others from agonizing stomach pains and food poisoning. In retrospect, that probably wasn't handled with too much tact.

Will turned to Jubilee. "Would you please spread the word that I am in no way, shape, or form a love doctor?"

Jubilee nodded and went off in some random direction. Will went after Kitty, revenge in mind.

Author's Note:

I deliberately avoided adding any pairings (except hints at Bobby and Jubilee) because I said in the description that the only pairings I'd write are those requested by the readers. Since no one has requested any yet, I kept everything vague. Besides, who in their right mind would tell someone who they were crushing on (is that a phrase?)?

On another note, I have recently realized that reviews sometimes equal more publicity. So, if you readers leave me reviews, I may feel inclined to look through your stories and, if I'm interested, read some of them. And that would get you more views, and if I liked it enough I might just do a shout out in this story, so some people who read this story would check it out, and they might like it enough to do their own shout outs. A chain reaction could get some of you tons of views and reviews, all because you clicked on that magic little button at the bottom of the page (see what NovelJoy has been teaching me?).


	10. The Mutant Games - Part 1

Well, I had another idea, but forgot it. This is why I try to write my ideas first. Oh well. Luckily there are about six or seven billion from Grayson's Gal that I can use. This one is adapted somewhat. The original suggestion was mutant tag, but I'm going to take that up a notch and throw in other games and sports. It gives me more to write about.

Chapter 10: The Mutant Games – Part 1

When Will woke up he noticed an unusual amount of silence. He still got up early, but even at five thirty someone was usually doing something, most of the time complaining about insomnia and ironically giving it to others by complaining. Will didn't think much of it at first. He went downstairs and made breakfast, like he normally does, expecting Laura to come down by six, like she usually did. Six came and went, and there was no Laura. Maybe she finally figured out how to sleep in. If so, then Will was going to have to ask her how she did it.

Seven also passed, and by then Will was a little concerned. Scott was almost always up by seven, even on a normal Saturday like that one. Still, he could have been sick. By eight, however, Will decided something was up. Normally by eight the only people still asleep were Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, and Bobby. Will decided to go wake Kurt up and see what was going on.

Will entered his and Kurt's shared room and saw that Kurt was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, Will hadn't noticed any snoring from Kurt when he got up earlier that morning. Will started searching through the other bedrooms, but couldn't find anyone. He began to panic a bit, then remembered that he could sense their powers. Everyone was accounted for, but one of the downsides to Will's powers is that he can sense mutant abilities in a specific radius (which had been growing slightly) and a general idea of where there are, kind of, but he couldn't get any specifics. Will could sense everyone's powers, though for all he knew Rogue had just absorbed everyone, and that they were relatively near.

Will was about to check more rooms when he noticed something in the window. He thought he saw a flash of light. Will went to the window (he was in Bobby's room at the time) and looked outside. He saw all of his fellow students outside in the field, setting up several sports fields and arenas, and a couple of things Will didn't recognize.

Will ran outside and pulled the first person he saw to the side. It was Jamie. "What's going on? I've been up since five thirty; have all of you been up since then setting this up?"

Jamie gave Will a huge grin. "We're setting up for the first ever Mutant Games!" Jamie said excitedly. "And we've all been up since four or something!"

Will let Jamie go and muttered "Mutant Games?" Will looked around. Everyone was doing something. Even Laura was helping by cutting some logs. Kurt noticed Will and ran over to him.

"Hey, man!" Kurt said. "Check this out!"

"Yeah," Will said. "What's this about?"

"Bobby decided to have a mutant version of the Olympics, and came up with this," Kurt explained.

"These are mutant Olympics?" Will asked. "What's with baseball field?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well, he changed some stuff," he said.

"Any reason I wasn't told about this?" Will asked.

"No one was," Kurt said. "Bobby, Sam, Amara, and Jamie came up with this idea last night. They told me about it, and this morning at about five we started working. I got everyone else up, but figured you'd figure it out once you got up, since you normally get up at five anyway."

Will felt slightly foolish for not noticing this thing going on outside for a good three hours, but shoved it aside and asked "Okay, so what can I do?"

"Um," Kurt said. He looked around, then turned back to Will and said "Go help Rahne and Sam with the basketball hoops." Kurt pointed towards the forest.

Will nodded and walked towards the forest. What he saw was a bit strange; the basketball hoops were actually in the forest. The court had trees in it. "I know I'm new, but aren't basketball courts supposed to be relatively clear of tree?" Will asked.

Neither Rahne nor Sam had realized that Will was there, and they both jumped. They turned around and looked at Will, and both visible relaxed when they saw him. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Sam drawled in his southern accent that the author can't write for the life of him (**A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist that little comment**).

"I didn't," Will said.

"Whatever," Rahne said. "We still have work to do. Are you here to help, Will?"

Will nodded. "Okay," Rahne said. "We decided to use that tree," she pointed to a tree that was relatively alone "and that one." She pointed to a tree that was opposite the first tree, though it wasn't alone.

Will nodded. "And the other trees are...?" Will asked.

"Obstacles," Sam said.

"Right. Because a bunch of mutants playing basketball needs even more things that could go wrong," Will said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "Ray, Roberto, Bobby, and I do this all the time."

Will shrugged. With his powers it wasn't like the trees would be a major problem. He'd just borrow Kitty's powers and he'd be fine. Assuming powers were allowed, which since Bobby was in charge of this odds are they would be. "Okay, so what can I do?" Will asked.

"Well," Rahne said. "We can't figure out a good way to get the hoops on the trees. Sam wanted to go Cannonball, but I think that would just break the tree."

"Do you have actual hoops?" Will asked.

Rahne scoffed at him. "Yes," she said. "We're not that bad at this. They're over there." She pointed towards one of the many trees that surrounded them.

Will walked over and picked it up. It was really heavy, so climbing with it wasn't an option. "How were you planning on attaching these?" he asked.

"Uh," Sam said. So, he had no idea. Luckily Will did.

Will nodded. "Got it." Will teleported himself and the sign onto the tree, borrowing Kurt's power to do so.

"Is here good?" he asked.

"A little higher!" Rahne replied.

Will went up a bit. "Perfect!" Rahne said. Will quickly borrowed Kitty's power and phased the hoop partially into the tree. The backboard was partially gone, but the hoop part still stuck out, so it worked. Besides, there was a tree there. The backboard wasn't needed.

Will teleported back to the other hoop and repeated the process with it on the other tree. Will just stuck the hoop in the tree when Jean came running in. "Hey," she said. "Where are Kurt and Kitty?"

Rahne and Sam looked at each other, then back at Jean. Sam replied, saying "I don't know. We've been here."

Jean frowned. "But they're here, too, right?" she asked.

Will teleported down from the tree and said "No, just their powers. Why, is something wrong?"

Jean shook her head. "No, I just needed to borrow them for a second to help with the do- something. To help with something." No one bothered to call her on her slip. Whatever it was, she wouldn't tell them, and odds are they would find out sooner or later.

"They're not here," Will repeated. "What made you think they were?"

"Well, I though I sensed them," she said. "But I guess not."

"Maybe you sensed Will," Rahne said. "He was using their powers."

Will shook his head. "I don't copy the mind, just the powers. And sometimes the personality, but I didn't have to this time."

"Well, I wasn't reading minds to find them," Jean said. "Everyone has a unique mental frequency, or that's what the professor calls it, that sets them apart. I can search for those without having to tune in and read any minds or anything."

"Is it possible that the mental frequencies and powers are linked?" Sam asked. "Maybe that's how Will borrows powers. Maybe he just copies those mental frequencies."

Jean shrugged. "I don't know, I'll ask the professor later. It could just be something as simple as me being tired and messing up," she said.

Jean left, and Will, Sam, and Rahne went back to Bobby, to see what else he needed them to do. As it turned out, nothing. Everything was almost done, and after a few minutes everyone was hanging out by the pool, the games were ready to begin.

Bobby stood in front of everyone and started speaking. "Welcome to the first ever Mutant Games!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. When the cheering died down, Bobby started speaking again. "Thank you, thank you! Now, we have set up four different events that we're going to do throughout the day. We have basketball, modified baseball, tag-team wrestling, and chicken fighting!"

"What's chicken fighting?" Will asked Kurt.

"It's when two people climb on someone's shoulders in the water and try to knock the other person off," Kurt said. "It'll be explained better later."

"There will be four groups of four, and all the groups will come together at the end for two giant, secret mutant event. The first group will be me, Jubilee, Ray, and Amara. The second group will be Will, Kurt, Laura, and Rahne. The third group will be Kitty, Jamie, Rogue, and Sam. The fourth group will be Jean, Scott, Evan, and Manuel. Group one will start with basketball, group two with baseball, group three with wrestling, and group four with the chicken fighting. The professor will mentally tell everyone when it's time to rotate, and where to go. Begin!" Everyone ran off in their groups to their respective events. The Mutant Games had begun.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the lack of action, but I figured this would be better if done in pieces. I'm not sure how many pieces to do this in, so let me know if you'd rather have it broken up into more sections (like two events per chapter, meaning a total of three more chapters) or less sections (like three and three, or all four mini events and the two big ones) or if you'd rather have just one giant chapter with everything. More sections means shorter chapters, but faster update times. Less sections means longer chapters, but slower update times. Please, let me know what you'd rather me do, and what you thought of the chapter.


	11. The Mutant Games - Part After the Last

Well, no one has said anything about how many pieces to make this, so I'm going with two events per chapter. And since this story is written from Will's point of view, his team is the only team you'll see. Until the end, of course. Oh, and since Logan never calls anyone by their name (at least not the students), he won't be in this story. Hopefully I haven't messed up with that.

Chapter 11: The Mutant Games – Part 2

Will, Rahne, Kurt, and Laura all made their way to the baseball field. Logan was there. "Alright," he said. "Listen up, 'cause I'm only telling you this once. The rules of this game are simple: hit the ball and make a home run or get struck out. Four strikes is an out, and any use of powers is allowed with one exception: do not harm or damage anyone else or any of the equipment! We can barely afford to keep fixing all the stuff you lot normally break."

Will wisely decided not to comment. Logan continued. "Split up so there are two teams of two. One team bats, one batting the other throwing, and the other team's in the field. This is tag only! You either hit someone with the ball, or they get a run, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Logan gave them the okay to get started. Will and Kurt were paired up against Rahne and Laura. It was Kurt's idea, and Will suspected he didn't want to work with Rahne or Laura. They both scared him a bit. Rahne because he was the worst person in the mansion at remembering where her spots were, and Laura because she was basically a Logan with hormones. Will avoided thinking about that because he knew that if he did he would give himself nightmares.

Will and Kurt were batting first. Will decided to pitch to Kurt first. Will grabbed the baseball and threw it. He didn't borrow any powers because he didn't think he'd need to. He was right. Kurt hit the ball and sent if flying straight towards Laura. Laura kicked the ball and deflected it away from her. Kurt ran a home run.

"Laura!" Rahne said. "You're supposed to catch the ball and tag Kurt with it!"

"Oh," Laura said. She looked down, shamefaced.

Rahne just sighed. "Never mind, we can still catch up."

"Not likely," Kurt teased playfully. Rahne stuck her tongue out at him.

Kurt pitched the ball to Will, who again didn't borrow anyone's powers. He hit the ball and sent it flying in the far left field. Rahne transformed into a wolf and ran after it. Will ran a home run as fast as he could, which was still pretty fast, even without any powers. Rahne had managed to get the ball and ran after him about the time he crossed first base. She was fast as a wolf, faster than Will was, but Will had a huge lead on her, and Will knew how to run evasively. Will scored his team a point.

Will and Kurt kept batting, since the sides only swapped when one team struck out. Neither Will nor Kurt ever struck out. Sometimes it was due to skill, other times Will borrowed Jean's powers, and occasionally Will borrowed Kitty's and phased through the ground to avoid Rahne or Laura.

Eventually, however, Kurt missed enough times to strike out. By then the score was forty five to nothing, and Will and Kurt were reasonably certain they were going to win. Laura was batting first, after Rahne told her what to do. Laura hit the ball hard and sent it flying way out of the park. At least, it would have been out of the park if Kurt hadn't teleported to it, caught it, teleported to Laura, and tagged her with the ball. "You're out!" Kurt said.

"Okay, how is that fair?" Rahne asked Logan. "He can just teleport and get the ball!"

"That's his power, furball," Logan said. Rahne bristled slightly at the mention of her much hated nickname, but wisely didn't complain.

"Does he ever call anyone by their real name?" Will asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Sometimes I think he does it just to annoy people."

Will hadn't seen much of Logan, outside of training sessions, so he wasn't really sure what all the Wolverine did. Then again, no one knew what he did, but Will less so than the others. "How well does it work? Other than on Rahne?" Will asked.

Kurt shrugged. "No one every complains about it, not even behind his back. But that might be out of self preservation."

The professor's voice rang through everyone's heads."Your first activity is now over. Team one is to report to the baseball field, team two to the chicken fights, team three to the basketball, and team four to the wrestling." Team two all began making their way to the pool.

"We won!" Kurt said as the group walked to the pool.

"Yeah, yeah yeah!" Rahne said. "But we'll win the next round!"

"So we are keeping the same teams?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah," Rahne said. "I dunno. Would you rather have a girl on your shoulders?"

Will completely missed the jibe. And to think people thought he was a love doctor. He didn't even understand a simple, friendly joke, and it didn't even name names. "Well, Kurt does eat a lot of burgers..." Will contemplated.

"Hey! I do not weigh that much!" Kurt said.

"But you probably weigh more than Rahne," Will said. "Or Laura."

"Hey, now! Laura has metal bones," Kurt said.

"No I don't," Laura said. "I got out before they managed to get that far."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Maybe I do weigh more than Rahne and Laura."

"Definitely more than Rahne," Will said.

"Careful," Rahne play-scolded. "Talking about a woman's weight is a big taboo!"

"That's news to me," Will said. "On the streets we always discuss women's weights."

"Really?" Rahne asked skeptically.

"Yep," Will replied. "As a general rule of thumb, the heavier they are, the more they carry."

"Did you ever think of anything other than stealing?" Kurt asked.

Will nodded. "I often thought of surviving, eating, sleeping, and hiding."

Everyone was silent for a minute. "The streets sound awful," Laura eventually said. Will was surprised to hear that from Laura. He knew what she had suffered through, and to hear her sympathizing with his struggles was shocking.

Kurt and Rahne looked surprised to hear her say that, too. Laura saw everyone looking at her and quickly said "I mean, being raised and trained by HYDRA was horrible, but at least I got food, water, shelter, and relative safety. I never had to worry about my next meal as long as I did my job right."

"In Scotland I was hunted and persecuted," Rahne said. "I was told I was a demon and needed to be burned." No one really knew what to say to that. Rahne didn't seem to know why she said that, either.

"We're all a bunch of seriously messed up kids," Kurt said.

"No kidding," Will replied. By then the group had made it to the pool. Ms. Monroe was there.

"Hello," Ms. Monroe said. "This is the chicken fight. You will pair up in twos with one person sitting on the shoulders of the other. The person on top will try to knock the other person off of his or her partner, while the person on the bottom will try to keep their partner from falling off. Last team standing wins."

"Um, Ms. Monroe?" Rahne asked.

"Yes? What is it, Rahne?"

"We don't have our swimsuits with us," Rahne said.

"Don't worry," Ms. Monroe said. "There are spare clothes in the chest over there." She pointed towards a chest near the mansion.

"We're just jumping in in our clothes?" Kurt asked.

Ms. Monroe nodded. The group just shrugged and jumped in the water. This time, Will and Laura were against Kurt and Rahne. Ms. Monroe had them all get set up, with Laura on top of Will and Rahne on Kurt. "There are to be no powers in this event!" Ms. Monroe called. "Ready, begin!"

Will moved towards Kurt and Rahne with Laura trying to keep her balance. Will saw that Rahne was also struggling with balance. Good. That will make her more likely to fall. Will and Laura met up with Kurt and Rahne. Laura shoved Rahne, but aimed poorly. She aimed for Rahne's arms, which Will knew wouldn't work. He may not have known much about chicken fighting, but pushing people he could do. The optimal area for pushing was the shoulders; it was in enough to keep the force concentrated, but far enough out to spread the force enough to make someone fall.

Will didn't want to shout that out, though, as Rahne was also aiming for Laura's arms. If he told Laura to aim for the shoulders, Rahne would, too. Keeping Laura up was fairly easy at that point, but Will doubted it would be if Laura was hit with more force. "Aim for the shoulders, Rahne!" Kurt called. Oh. He knew the best spot to shove, too. Well, there went the whole "don't let Rahne know" plan.

"Laura, aim for her shoulders!" Will called out. If Rahne was about to start, then Will might as well have Laura hit hard, too.

The two girls started shoving each other with a lot more force than before. Will nearly dropped Laura several times, but managed to just barely keep her up. After one occasion of having to almost pull her up out of the water, Will had an idea. "Laura, stay steady!" Will called. "I'm going to try something!"

"What are you going to-" she was cut off by a yelp as she nearly fell off. Will had leaned back and quickly pulled Laura up. Laura swung towards Rahne and put her hands out in front of her to keep herself from slamming into her friend. She shoved Rahne with quite a bit of force, almost knocking her off of Kurt.

Laura looked a bit stunned, then figured out what Will was trying to do. "Do it again!" Laura called. Will complied and swung Laura back, then straight towards Rahne. This time, Laura shoved Rahne in the shoulders as she was swinging towards her. The force of the shove added to the force of the swing knocked Rahne off of Kurt's shoulders. She landed in the water with a loud splash.

They went at it four more times, will Will and Laura winning the next two. For the last two, however, Kurt and Rahne had figured Will's trick out and started using it against him. Neither Will nor Laura were expecting it the first time, so they lost that round. For the fifth round Rahne and Kurt leaned back, and Will countered by getting ready to swing into them head on. Kurt swung Rahne right as Will did Laura, and the two girls shoved each other. Rahne was lighter, and was sent reeling back, but Kurt managed to keep her up. Laura, on the other hand, wasn't sent reeling, but fell off. Will couldn't hold her up; the force of the impact practically tore her from his shoulders, and he couldn't hold on. Laura fell into the water with a splash.

Will and Laura were about to get ready for another round when Ms. Monroe stopped them. "Time is nearly up," she said. "Go get changed into dry clothes and get ready for the next event. You'll be heading to the basketball court next."

The group all climbed out of the pool and changed into dry clothes, ready to start the next event.

Author's Note:

Well, that part's done. Hopefully I did a good job of describing the games. I never did get involved much with sports, so I don't really know how accurate my baseball was. Chicken fighting I think I did fine, except maybe Will's move. I'm not 100% sure the physics of that move actually could happen, or if the weight would be too much. Whatever. Please leave a review. I feed off them.


	12. The Mutant Games - Whatever Comes Next

Here's the next chapter. By the way, soon I will be leaving for two years. I will finish the Mutant Games by then, and hopefully another couple of one shot chapters, but after that this story will be marked as complete and won't be touched for two years. When I get back, I might change this story back to "in progress" and continue it, but I also may not. A lot can change in two years. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Oh, and sorry in advance for all the sneeze stuff that'll be in the first bit of the chapter. I find it amusing when people accidentally use their powers, and I have found that sneezing is often one of the better ways to do that. I made that little discussion as a pre-explanation in case I ever do something about the mutants losing control of their powers for some reason. Some reason other than Wanda.

I should probably do another disclaimer. Don't want the feds getting any ideas, now, do I? I do not own X-Men Evolution or Twinkies (you'll figure it out). I have been a very good boy this year and have sent a letter to Santa, so we'll see what happens from there. I am moderately certain that I own Will and Manuel.

Chapter 12: The Mutant Games – Part 3

The group of four made its way over to the basketball court. They were still a bit wet, and a cool breeze had picked up. Kurt was covered in fur, so he didn't really feel the full effects of the breeze. The others, however, were not so lucky. Will could handle the cold just fine, though, so even though he felt it, it didn't bother him. Laura and Rahne didn't have that luxury. They were shivering. "Rahne, aren't you from Scotland?" Will asked.

"Y-yes," Rahne said, teeth chattering.

"So, shouldn't you be used to the cold?" Will asked.

"I haven't been t-to Scotland in a f-few years," Rahne said. "I'm not used to it anymore."

Will shrugged. Rahne sneezed. "Hey," Kurt said. "You didn't turn into a wolf this time."

Rahne nodded. "I've gotten better. I only change now when I sneeze really hard." She sneezed again.

"Wait, you actually change when you sneeze?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Rahne said. "All kinds of weird stuff can happen to mutants when they sneeze."

"Kitty phases when she sneezes hard enough," Kurt said.

"Amara's made lava spurt from the ground before," Rahne said. "And Jubilee lets off all kinds of fireworks when she sneezes."

"I've seen Jean send things flying before," Kurt said.

"I sneezed so hard once that my claws all shot out," Laura said.

"Wow," Will said. "Note to self: hide during cold and flu season."

Rahne sneezed again.

"You're supposed to cover your mouth when you sneeze," Laura said. Rahne apologized. Will had an idea and borrowed Amara's power. He used her power to heat up the air around them, warming Rahne and Laura.

"Thanks," Laura said.

"Thank you," Rahne said.

Will shrugged. "Don't want you two getting sick."

"I don't think I can get sick," Laura said. "I think I heal too fast."

"Remind me to borrow your power next time I get sick," Will said. He looked over at Rahne. "Don't you have enhanced healing, too?"

Rahne nodded. "But mine isn't nearly as good as Mr. Logan's or Laura's. I still get sick, just not as badly as the others or for as long."

By then the group had made it to the basketball court. The professor was in charge of that event. "Hello," the professor said.

"Hi, professor," everyone replied.

"This is mutant basketball," the professor said. "The rules are simple; get the ball in the hoop by any means necessary other than hurting each other or leaving the court. The game is two on two, and Bobby was quite specific about there being a lack of fouls."

This time Will was partnered up with Rahne with Kurt and Laura on the other team. The professor blew his whistle and the game began. Will was expecting Kurt to start teleporting immediately, and he wasn't disappointed. Kurt teleported with the ball and dropped it into the hoop. In that form of basketball the team who scored forfeited the ball, so Will grabbed it and shot it towards the opposite basket. Kurt teleported to it, but Will used Jean's power to move the ball out of the way. The ball was soaring towards the hoop when Laura jumped up and grabbed it. She ran towards the other hoop and threw it in, scoring again.

Rahne took the ball that time. She ran towards the other end of the court and shot it in the hoop. Kurt teleported right in front of the ball, caught it, and teleported to the other hoop. Will borrowed his power and teleported after him. Will grabbed the ball from Kurt's hands right as he was about to drop it and teleported to the other hoop. Will dropped it in and scored. Laura grabbed the ball and ran towards the other hoop. She threw it in, only to be blocked by Rahne in wolf form. The ball bounced off of Rahne, who quickly turned into a human and ran towards the other end of the court. Kurt teleported next to her and stole the ball, teleporting away as soon as he had it. He dropped it in the hoop and scored again. Will grabbed the ball and copied.

This continued for the next twenty minutes, with Will and Kurt chasing each other around by teleporting. Kurt scored ten more points in that amount of time, while Will only scored three. After the twenty minutes of teleport chasing the professor told them that time was up. He sent them to the wrestling ring.

As the group was walking to the ring, Rahne and Laura loudly voiced their complaints about barely getting to play. "How are we supposed to play if you two teleport with the ball everywhere?" Rahne asked.

"Uh," Will said.

"We can't!" Laura said.

"Well,"Kurt said.

"And it's not like we're bad players," Rahne added. "We're not that bad! We can play, but not if we never get the ball from you two teleporting jerks!"

Kurt and Will looked at each other. Neither really had any idea what to do. The girls kept bashing them, while Will and Kurt at least had the decency to look ashamed. The group made it to the wrestling ring, where Mr. McCoy was in charge. He noticed the fighting, or rather the bashing, and said "What seems to be the problem?"

"Those two hogged the ball all to themselves and teleported everywhere!" Rahne shouted, pointing at Will and Kurt.

"Now, now, it was just a game. And I'm sure they feel really bad about it, right?" Mr. McCoy said, looking pointedly at Kurt and Will.

Kurt quickly caught on. "Yeah, we're really sorry," he said. When Will didn't say anything he elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow!" Will said. Then he caught on. "Uh, yeah, we're really sorry."

The girls still looked a bit miffed, but they accepted their apologies. Probably because Mr. McCoy was watching them. "Good," Mr. McCoy said. "Now, I need you to split into two teams-"

"Laura and me against those two!" Rahne called out, pointing at Kurt and Will. Will and Kurt exchanged a glance. This was wrestling. This may not be so much fun.

Mr. McCoy sighed. He seemed to be thinking the same thing Will and Kurt were thinking, but he didn't say anything. "The rules are simple. Pin your opponent without causing any kind of serious injury." Upon looking at Laura's raised hand, Mr. McCoy added "Yes, Laura, gutting them is a serious injury." She put her hand down.

Will and Laura were both put into the ring. Will turned around and looked at Kurt. "Why am I going first?"

"Because if she guts you, you can just borrow her healing," Kurt replied. "The Fuzzy Man can't heal, man."

Will sighed and turned around. Laura was ready. "Now, I'd rather not have to clean up any blood, so please try to avoid bloodshed," Mr. McCoy said. He rang a bell and the match began.

Almost immediately Laura launched herself at Will. Luckily, she launched herself hard enough to knock Will back, keeping him from being pinned. Considerably less luckily, the force of the impact knocked Will into one of those metal bar things that surrounded the ring. "Mr. McCoy!" Kurt called. "Aren't those bars supposed to be made of rubber?"

Mr. McCoy nodded. "Yes, but we didn't have any rubber, so we had to use metal. Logan though it would add incentive."

Will groaned and rubbed the spot on his back where he had hit the bar. Laura tackled him again, catching him completely by surprise. She had him pinned, but only just. In order for her to win, she had to hold him down for three seconds. Will managed to free himself in about two and a half seconds, by using his legs to gain enough momentum to knock Laura off of him. Both he and Laura stood up, watching each other.

Will thought quickly. He was reasonably certain that his street fighter tricks would only last him so long, and he was almost positive that they wouldn't be enough for him to win. He tried to think of some kind of way he could beat her. She was small, agile, fast, and light. She was also really strong. And she was trained as an assassin, so odds were she knew a thing or two about fighting. She also had heightened senses. Maybe Will could use those against her?

Will didn't have much time to think of how. Laura ran towards him and, at the last second, slid underneath him. She knocked Will's legs out from underneath him, and if Will hadn't mastered the art of recovery from a fall (tripping over things happened a lot when you were being chased) he probably would have been pinned again. As it was, he managed to push himself off the ground and regain his footing. Laura looked at him, and Will got an idea. Laura ran towards him again, but Will slid under her legs.

Will quickly borrowed Jamie's and Manuel's powers. He used Manuel's to create several illusions, some of him, others not of him, and a couple of dupes. Laura turned around and saw a bunch of Wills and a couple of Jeans, some Jamies, and a Kurt. The really confused her. One of the Wills ran towards her, and she jumped over him. As soon as she landed, another one tripped her. Laura seemed to have mastered the art of fall recovery, too, because she got up quickly. She closed her eyes, probably trying to smell Will. The dupes smelled like him, too. It was just the illusions that didn't. Will borrowed Rahne's power and turned into a wolf. He figured the wolf would smell differently than a human Will. Since Laura had her eyes closed, Will got rid of the illusions and let go of Manuel's power.

Laura sniffed a few times and lunged towards one of the dupes. She pinned him, and after two seconds Will absorbed him, causing Laura to hit the ground. Will, wolf Will, jumped on her and held her down. She began to struggle, and Will had to change to a human and borrow Mr. McCoy's strength to hold her down, but he succeeded. He had pinned Laura.

"Alright!" Mr. McCoy called. "The match is over, Will wins!"

Will got off Laura. Laura stood up and said "How was that fair?"

"He pined you," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but he tricked me!" Laura argued.

"Actually, that was a completely legal move," Mr. McCoy said. "Jamie did something similar when he was in the ring, as did Manuel."

"I still don't think it's fair. He can have any power he wants," Laura said, though she had cooled off a bit.

"You're a trained assassin and nearly beat me on multiple occasions. In fact, I only barely won, and that was partially due to luck," Will said. "If you had pinned the real me, I would have lost."

Laura perked up a bit. "Besides, the only reason I had all those powers was because of all the mutants around here," Will added. "If it were just you and me in the ring with no mutants around for miles, you would have won."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Laura said. "Your power is only useful with a bunch of other mutants around."

Will nodded. "Pretty much. A one on one fight between me and another mutant puts me at a disadvantage. And no mutants, no powers," he said.

Will had no issue sacrificing his pride. He figured that it was better to lose some pride than to be gutted by Laura.

"Kurt and Rahne, please step into the ring," Mr. McCoy said. Kurt and Rahne both stepped into the ring, Kurt looking nervous and Rahne looking eager. "Again, no serious injuries. Begin!"

The first thing Kurt did was teleport. He teleported a lot. Will wasn't really sure what his strategy was, until he saw Rahne coughing. Right. Rahne had heightened senses, too, and the sulfur cloud Kurt left behind when he teleported stunk. It was bad enough that Laura had to cover her nose to keep from retching. Even Will could smell it. He was very glad he didn't have super smell at the moment.

Eventually Kurt stopped teleporting and was ready to confront a dazed Rahne. Kurt jumped on her, pinning her to the ground, but she kicked him off. She stood up, still coughing, and tackled Kurt. She landed on top of him, but in her human form she was tiny and weighed very little. Kurt easily kicked her off, but Rahne just tackled him again. She turned into a wolf and pinned him, successfully keeping him down for the necessary three seconds.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Mr. McCoy said.

"But it's a tie right now!" Rahne said. "We need one more to see who wins!"

Mr. McCoy shook his head. "No, I think you're all tired and could use a break. Rest and enjoy yourselves. I have some of Ms. Monroe's cookies, and some Twinkies."

That was enough. Between Ms. Monroe's amazing cookies and the delicious delicacy that Will had come to know as the majestic Twinkie, everyone was willing to call it a draw, even Laura. The group sat and relaxed, enjoying the deliciousness that was the Twinkie and Ms. Monroe's cookies, waiting for the next event.

"After this is lunch, then everyone is supposed to report out front, where Bobby will explain the last two activities," Mr. McCoy said. The group of four nodded and waited until lunch.

Author's Note:

Writer's laziness sucks. It makes me lazy. As promised, I will finish the mutant games and try to write at least one more one shot before I leave. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. More reviews means more motivation, which means more one shots before I leave. It's in everyone's best interest for you to review, really.


	13. The Mutant Games - Part the Last

Huh. It seems that no one liked the last chapter. No one said they did, so I am forced to assume that I wrote it really badly. I'm sorry, hopefully I do better this time around.

Chapter 13: The Mutant Games – Part 4

Lunch consisted almost entirely of food. Kitty put something together that Will was fairly certain didn't count as food, but Mr. McCoy made burgers, so it all worked out. After lunch, Bobby had everyone gather outside, near the fountain. "Alright, now that we've eaten, it's time to resume the Mutant Games!" Bobby called.

The students cheered and Bobby bowed several times. He continued "We've completed all of the small events, and now we're going to start on the big events! The first event will be mutant tag! The professor has a clock and will time how long each student is 'it.' Whoever is 'it' the least amount of time after one hour wins. Kitty has volunteered herself to be 'it' first."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Kitty shouted. "I never volunteered myself for anything!"

"I just volunteered you to volunteer yourself," Bobby said.

Kitty pouted. "That is so unfair!"

"The professor will let everyone know whenever the 'it' person changes," Bobby said. "Kitty will start counting... now!"

Kitty groaned and began counting. Everyone scattered. Will ran into the forest, where there was enough cover to hopefully hide himself. He bolted up a tree and waited. It was a pity he had no way of tracking Kitty. All he could do was tell that she was sort of kind of near the general vicinity. So, in other words, he had no idea where she was. If he had Jean's power, or the professor's he could... oh, yeah. He did.

Will borrowed the professor's power and scanned the area for Kitty. She was on the other side of the manor. Will relaxed, until he looked down. Right below him was Kitty, looking around. Will scanned the area again. There was no Kitty here, at least, not mentally. She was on the other side of the manor. But there was Kitty, right below him, looking around.

Will did another scan. Again, no Kitty here. The only other person in the forest was Manuel and he- oh. He was an illusionist. Yeah, that was probably just an illusion of Kitty. Will found a loose branch and dropped it on "Kitty." The branch went completely through her and she remained completely oblivious to everything. Yeah, real Kitty wasn't usually that oblivious. Well, other than when it came to driving and cooking. Then she was really oblivious.

Will did another quick scan to see where Kitty was. She was heading even further away from the forest. Will jumped down from the tree, until the professor said "Kurt is now it!"

Will scrambled back up the tree, then realized that being in a tree did him no favors. Kurt could find him anywhere. But that was okay. Kurt wasn't a telepath, so it wasn't like he could sense where anyone was. He could, however, see the beacon of light that suddenly illuminated Will.

Will figured Manuel was trying to draw attention to him and avert it from himself. Will borrowed Manuel's powers and tried to fight the light. However, eighty percent isn't enough to completely dim all the light Manuel threw at him. Well, so much for that plan.

Will heard the familiar _bamf_ sound of teleportation behind him. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Kurt tagged him, and everyone heard the professor say "Will is now it!"

Manuel was a dirty backstabber, so Will decided to hunt him down. Which was easier said than done. Manuel could become invisible. But Will could scan through minds and find people. He found Manuel fairly easily. He tagged Manuel and immediately teleported away. Will heard the professor say "Manuel is it!"

Will hid on top of the manor. There were only a select few people who could actually get to the top without breaking something, and Manuel wasn't one of them. Jean, Kurt, and Laura were. And Will, of course. He would be pretty safe up there, as long as none of the three previously mentioned were tagged.

That sanctuary lasted all of three minutes. Manuel caught Bobby, who caught Rahne, who caught Laura. And Laura could climb. But, would she? She may not, not if she didn't think anyone was up there. Will stayed as low as he could and used the professor's power to scan the area. Laura seemed to be chasing Roberto. No one suspected he was on top of the roof. "Roberto is now it!" the professor called. Roberto got caught.

As time passed, Will became more and more certain he would win. He was it for a minute, max, and was tagged only once. Will saw some fireworks, and decided that Jubilee was using them as a distraction. Or she really sucked at hiding. The professor called "Jean is now it!" Will decided to lay low, literally. Jean could fly.

Jean, however, wasn't after Will. She seemed to be looking for Scott. Figures. Jean eventually found Scott and tagged him. Scott ran off to find someone, though Will didn't know who.

Scott managed to tag Jubilee, and she was it for all of two seconds before the professor called for time. Everyone made their way back to the fountain, where the professor had everyone's name written on a white board. Where he found a white board was beyond Will, but he had one. "Now, before we declare the winner, I just want to say that you all did very well," the professor said. "However, the one who escaped capture the most was Jamie, who was never once caught."

Jamie cheered. Everyone else shouted in surprise. "Jamie, how did you avoid getting caught?" Bobby asked.

"I hid under all the muffins Kitty made!" Jamie said proudly. Everyone had taken a couple of the girl's muffins, at her insistence, but they all threw them in the garbage. The garbage can was overflowed with the wretched things, and they would have made a great hiding place, especially for someone as small as Jamie.

"Oh, that explains it," Bobby said. "Most of us wouldn't touch those muffins with a ten foot stick, let alone think to hide in them."

"Hey!" Kitty protested. "They are not that bad!"

"They made **me** sick, half-pint," Logan said.

Kitty pouted. The professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Anyway," he said. "Second and third place went to Will and Laura, respectively."

No one really had anything to say to that, so they all turned expectantly towards Bobby. "Alright," he said, once he had everyone's attention. "Next up we're going to play mutant dodgeball! Everyone, to the DR!"

Everyone cheered and bolted for the Danger Room. Once inside, Bobby said "Alright, me and Ray are team captains. The rules are simple: get hit with a ball, you're out! Last team standing wins!"

"Doesn't that mean whoever has Jamie wins?" Will asked.

Bobby paused. "Oh, yeah. If any Jamies get hit, they're all out."

"Aw," Jamie said.

"Alright, I'll go first," Bobby said. "Jubilee."

"Laura," Ray said.

The picking went on eventually with one team consisting of Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Jamie, Amara, Evan, Kurt, and Jean. The second team had Ray, Laura, Kitty, Rogue, Manuel, Scott, Rahne, and Will. Both teams stood on opposite sides of the DR with roughly ten balls on the line in the middle of the room. The professor called go and several people ran to the center to grab the balls. In the chaotic blitz that was the first few seconds of nearly every dodgeball game, Amara, Jubilee, and Scott all got hit. Everyone else had safely retreated to the back. Will hadn't bothered to run out and grab a ball, mostly because he was afraid he would get hit. Rahne had, and she had a ball. She tossed it to Will, knowing he could throw harder, and said "Aim for Jean!"

Will used Mr. McCoy's strength to chuck the ball at Jean. Jean saw it coming and stopped it telekinetically. She then redirected it towards Will, who dove to the side to avoid the ball. The ball hit Rogue behind him. She groaned and walked off to the side. Will grabbed the ball and thought for a minute. Jean was the biggest threat; she could protect herself and her teammates with ease, along with being able to hit hard and with deadly accuracy. How to get her out?

Will grabbed another ball. He looked around, saw Ray, and got his attention. Will tossed Ray the ball and said "Let's see if we can't get rid of Jean."

Will tossed the ball at Jean, hoping to distract her, while Ray drove it towards her side. They spaced themselves out enough to, hopefully, keep Jean from seeing the other ball. It didn't work; Jean stopped them both and shot them both back at the throwers. Will used Kurt's power to get out of the way while Ray hit the deck, letting the ball soar over him. "Well, that didn't work," Will said.

"Will," Manuel said, coming up to him. "I think if we hide the ball from sight we might be able to get Jean."

Will caught on and agreed. Manuel made several illusions and had the illusions all throw fake dodgeballs at Jean. She saw them coming and tried to stop them. Will threw a real dodgeball at her and used Manuel's powers to make it invisible. Just as he hoped, Jean was so busy with the visible, but fake, dodgeballs that she didn't notice the invisible one until it pegged her in the gut. Jean walked to the side while Ray's team cheered.

While Will had been busy trying to get Jean out, Rahne, Kitty, and Kurt had all been hit. A ball was heading for Laura, but she stepped out of the way, and right onto a patch of ice Bobby had put up. She slipped and tried to regain her footing. While she was struggling, Sam hit her with a dodgeball. Laura went to the side, groaning. On Ray's team, Ray, Will, and Manuel. Bobby's team still had Bobby, Sam, Jamie, and Evan. Ray threw a ball at Bobby, who ducked. Sam then threw one at Ray, while he was distracted, and hit him. Ray sighed and went to the side.

It was Will and Manuel versus Bobby, Sam, Jamie, and Evan. Two to one. The battle continued until, eventually, Manuel got hit. He went to the side, leaving Will to fend for himself. The other team had enough people, including Jamie duplicates, to hoard all the balls, and that was exactly what they did. They all threw balls at Will, and Will couldn't avoid them all. He went to the side and looked at the professor. Bobby's team cheered, but the professor didn't declare a winner. He was supposed to at the end of the round. Suddenly a ball came out of nowhere and hit one of the Jamies. Everyone looked around, confused. The professor was smiling. "You haven't quite hit everyone yet," he said.

Will looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Another ball came from nowhere and hit Evan. "Oh, man!" Bobby called out. "We didn't really hit Manuel!" Will looked at his team and saw that Manuel wasn't there. He must have made an illusion of himself getting hit and was now hiding, invisible to everyone.

Bobby and Sam looked around, cautiously. They each had a ball, and were waiting for one to come flying towards them at any minute. One did, and hit Sam. Sam dropped the ball and went to the side.

Bobby was on edge, and it showed. He iced the entire floor and threw a couple of balls at the other side. Will heard Manuel gasp, and heard the _thud_ as he hit the ground. The illusion wore off, and Manuel was made plain as day. Bobby picked up another ball and threw it at Manuel, hitting him. Manuel was out.

"Bobby's team has won!" the professor called. He gathered everyone together, after Bobby thawed the floor, and said "Today was a major success. I trust all of you have learned something about teamwork, and I hope it will show in future sessions. These 'Mutant Games' were made possible because someone took the initiative, planned, and gathered people together, and all of you worked as a team to make this possible. For now, go and enjoy the rest of your Saturday." Everyone cheered and left the DR.

The Mutant Games were a success, and Bobby didn't mess them up. There was a first time for everything, it seemed.

Author's Note:

I'm really not sure if I'll be able to write another chapter by Tuesday. In fact, I doubt I'll be able to. I'd have to be done by Monday. I'll try, but I make no promises. On another note, I had 43 visitors to the last chapter, and not a single review. Surely someone wanted to say something? Please, don't be shy and review. Like I said before, even a … is an acceptable form of review.


	14. Chores

Here we go, the final chapter of this story, for the next couple of years, at least. This idea was inspired by Red Witch's story Wolverine Versus The Vacuum Cleaner. The story is hilarious, as is everything Red Witch writes, and I strongly encourage everyone to read some of her one shots.

Chapter 14: Chores

Will and Laura were the only two who didn't leave during the day for school. This gave them a lot of free time, since the professor refused to allow Logan to give them "advanced training sessions." Will had a feeling "advanced" and "so hard that they'll leave you on the brink of death by the time your done." Will and Laura usually used this free time either playing Bobby's video games or watching TV. After doing this for a couple of weeks, the professor decided they needed to do something slightly more productive with their time.

"Now, normally I allow you two to do whatever you please, but I think it would be best if you would do some of the chores around here," the professor said.

Neither Will nor Laura had any reason to complain. From what they've heard, it sounded like chores beat school any day of the week, and Will had a suspicion that some kind of schooling was the other option.

"First, I want you to vacuum the living room, then wash the dishes, and lastly, I want you two to clean the Danger Room," the professor said.

"We'll get right on that," Will said. He and Laura dragged the vacuum cleaner from the closet into the living room. The professor went to his office, a smirk on his face.

Will and Laura stared at the vacuum for a couple of seconds. "So," Will said. "Any idea how to work this thing?"

Laura shook her head. "Nope, not a clue."

Will stared at the vacuum more. He knew it made a lot of noise when it was on, and that it was silent then. "I think I saw Ms. Monroe use this thing once," Laura said. "She pushed a button and it came on."

Will and Laura inspected the vacuum, searching for a button or switch. Laura found it, on the top of the handle, and pushed it. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" Will asked.

"Um," Laura said. "I have no idea."

Will wandered around the vacuum for a bit, looking it over. He saw a wire coiled up in the back with a plug on it. "Bobby's video games sometimes have these things on them, maybe it needs to be plugged in," he said.

Will pulled the wire and took it to the nearest outlet. "When I plug this in, turn the vacuum on," Will said. Laura nodded and got ready. Will plugged the vacuum in, and it roared to life, startling both Will and Laura.

Laura, in a moment of panic, cut the thing to pieces, causing a big cloud of dust and dirt to explode out of the vacuum. Laura coughed and sneezed as the dust shot into her face. Will tried to hold back laughter. When Laura stopped being assaulted by dirt and dust, she looked at the vacuum cleaner. "Uh, now what?" she asked.

Will looked around and said "Open that up, quick!" Will pointed to a nearby closet that rarely got opened. Laura bolted over to the closet and opened the door. Will grabbed the vacuum and chucked it into the closet. It flew in, creating a massive crashing noise. Laura quickly slammed the closet door shut.

Will and Laura sighed in relief, until Mr. McCoy called "Is everything alright?" Mr. McCoy was downstairs in a lab, but he was still near enough to hear the chaos Will and Laura created.

"Yes, Mr. McCoy! Everything is just fine!" Will called back. Mr. McCoy seemed satisfied with the answer, because he didn't bother them again.

"How are we supposed to clean this up now?" Laura asked.

Will started thinking. Laura was covered in dust, but that could be explained easily enough. The entire living room, however, could not. Will blew lightly on one of the tables, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. That gave him an idea. Will borrowed Ms. Monroe's power and created a little tornado that sucked up all the dust. "Quick, open a window!" Will said.

Laura ran over to the nearest window and threw it open. Will moved his whirlwind to the window and had it dump all the dust outside. Then, just to be safe, he created a strong gust of wind to blow the dust towards the woods. "Cool," Laura said. "Now, what about me?"

"What about you? You seem fine to me," Will said.

"I'm covered in dust!" Laura exclaimed.

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Do you see something wrong with me 'accidentally' sniffing a ton of this dust and sneezing so hard that my claws 'accidentally' shoot out into your stomach?" Laura asked threateningly.

Will gulped. "Yes, I do see something wrong with that," he replied.

"Then do something about this," Laura said.

Will thought about it, then decided she was bluffing. And so, he made a very foolish decision and tried to call her on it. "I don't think you'd actually do that."

Laura raised an eyebrow at him and slowly lifted her dust covered arm to her nose. Will gulped, but remained firm. She took several deep sniffs and lowered her arm, nose twitching. She shot her arm out and grabbed Will's shirt, fist pointed towards his stomach. "Ah-ah," she gasped.

By this point Will knew she was dead serious, and he was in a very bad situation. Will desperately stuck his finger under Laura's nose, and said "Okay, okay! I'll clean you, just please don't gut me!"

Laura let go of Will's shirt and swatted his arm away. She took one great, shuddering breath and let out a mighty sneeze. "Achoo!" The force of the sneeze was so great that she doubled over, and all of her claws shot out.

Laura put her claws away, and sniffed a couple of times. "Clean me, please," she said. Will created a gust of wind and blew all of the dust off of her. She thanked him, and the two went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Once in the kitchen, they saw a massive mountain of dishes stained with food stains. "Uh," Will asked. "Do you know how to wash dishes?"

Laura shook her head. "No. I think we need to get them wet and then use soap."

Will told Laura to get some soap from somewhere while he used Ms. Monroe's powers to make it rain on the dishes. Laura came back with a box that said "Detergent." "Detergent means soap," she explained. "Ms. Monroe told me that after I blew up the washing machine with soap bars."

Will shrugged and told her to throw the box in there. She did, and almost immediately the kitchen began filling up with bubbles. Tons of bubbles. "What do we do?" Laura asked.

"Uh," Will said, thinking. He saw a nearby open window and quickly created another tornado to carry all the bubbles outside. Unfortunately, the whirlwind also carried all the dirty dishes with it. The result was: a bunch of broken dirty dishes outside with a ton of bubbles. Will looked at Laura and said "If anyone asks, that never happened." Laura agreed, and the two of them went off to clean the Danger Room.

The Danger Room was a wreck; there were blood stains almost everywhere, along with a persistent stench of sweat and fear. Not to mention scorch marks and several patches of mold. Will looked at Laura, who looked back at Will. "Did those bubbles go away?" Will asked.

Laura nodded. "Well, let's get some detergent and fill the Danger Room with bubbles. When they all pop, then the DR should be clean, right?" Will asked.

Laura agreed and went back to get some detergent. Will started to make it rain, so there would be some water. Laura came back after a couple of minutes with an armload of boxes of detergent. She dumped them all out all over the Danger Room. Will kept making rain until the entire room was full of bubbles. He and Laura then left the room, cleaned themselves up from all the detergent, and went back to the living room.

Later that evening, Laura and Will were telling the professor that they finished all the chores. "Well done!" the professor said. "You two did that remarkably fast. Perhaps I should put you two on cleaning duty more often.

Will heard several people angrily shouting various questions. "Where did all the dishes go?"

"Why is there a broken vacuum cleaner in the closet?"

"Where did all the laundry detergent go?"

"Who's the moron that filled the Danger Room with bubbles!?"

The professor sighed and said "On second thought, I think I'll find other ways to keep you two occupied."

Author's Note:

Last chapter for at least two years. I'm marking this story as complete, but don't unfollow it. When I come back, I might change it to "in-progress" and continue it. If there are no updates for this story by 2016, then assume that I'm done. Sorry for having to stop, but I really enjoyed writing this. Thank you all for reading it!


End file.
